Redefining the line
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Post-ep "Honey" 2x04 . What happens to the line after Cal shows up on Gillian's doorstep that night.
1. Remember the line

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters…sadly, like the rest of you. Don't you wish we did, though?

* * *

Cal was sitting at the bar talking to the woman he had met at the single's mixer earlier that day. He touches her arm lightly and confesses, "I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry." He gets up off the bar stool, turns around, and walks out of the bar.

A little while later Cal walks up the steps to Gillian's apartment and knocks on the door. Gill opens the door and smiles when she sees Cal. Smiling back, Cal says simply, "Hey."

"Hey," she responds, she grazes her hand against her forehead and sighs.

"Zancanelli confessed to Connie's murder."

Gillian shakes her head in acknowledgment. "I heard." She averts her eyes down to the ground, sighs again, and looks back up at Cal, her eyes gleaming.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that," Cal apologizes.

Forgiving him in only the way she can, she counters, "Everybody's dealing with it in their own way."

Cal looks down.

"I'm just…" Gillian stops, sighs, and then continues. "I'm just glad you're okay." The pain is written all over her face. Her frown hints at the sadness deep within while she struggles not to break down and cry. "How's your head?" she questions as she reaches for the cut on Cal's head.

Cal upper body recoils quickly in pain as her fingers graze the sensitive area. "Oh! Uh, fine." He then steps up into her doorway. "Look, I was thinking about that whole account thing, the billing thing. We'd be working out of a shoebox if it weren't for you. It's all yours and I respect that."

" No, no. You're right. Cheating spouse cases - we're better than that." She shrugs slightly and slides her hands in her pockets.

Cal turns around to leave, but looks back as he steps out the door. "Well, whatever you decide."

" Okay," she responds softly, nodding and smiling slightly.

"Alright then," Cal says, as he starts to walk off. He turns around suddenly and reaches a hand out as he steps back toward her. Gillian has her hands on either side of the doorsill and is leaning out slightly. "Look, I just popped by really to see how you were doing," Cal confesses.

"I'm okay." She grins a little and cocks her head to the other side.

"Good."

"Where's Emily?" Gill asks, looking back behind Cal.

"She's at her mum's," he says while nodding slightly. "I haven't told her about all this yet." He licks his lips, and starts to step back, but halts, looking at her questioningly. "Can I sleep in your spare bedroom tonight, if it's not too much of a problem?"

Gillian smiles, "Of course." He steps back inside. She puts her hand on his arm to stop him. "Hey," she says as she puts hands on his chest. She then looks at him with tears in her eyes. They embrace each other tightly. Gillian sighs deeply in relief as more tears well up. They step back from each other; Cal walks into the house and Gill closes the door, looking out into the night as she does so.

After closing it, she leans her back against it. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling. Cal turns back around and notices her still at the door. He studies her face. He instantly detects the sadness etched in her expression and her lips trembling faintly. She opens her eyes to find him examining her in the soft light coming from a lamp across the room. She cocks her head to the side and whispers warningly, "Cal…"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't do that to me. Don't read me right now."

"I'm not. I was just looking at you. I really am sorry about today. I know I scared the bloody hell out of you, but I can't promise it won't happen again."

Gillian sighed deeply as a tear broke free and rolled down her face.

Cal was standing directly in front of her before she could even realize it. "Oy, love. Don't. Don't cry." Cal pulled her to him and held her tightly again. Gillian's body melted into his as she started to shake from sobbing. Suddenly ashamed, Gillian stepped back quickly, wiping away her tears with both hands. "I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have done that. It's just…Cal…the line. I forgot just for a second."

"Oh, bloody hell, Foster! Why do you have to do that to me? I just don't want you to be upset."

"Why do I have to do what to you? What about what you did to me today?" Gillian said, angrily.

"Stop lying. You know I can tell you're lying without even being near you. And you're deflecting, love." Cal retorted.

"Cal…I could have lost you today. He could have shot you! I was completely terrified. But line or no line, I shouldn't have let myself break down with you like that even for a second."

"Love, do you think I didn't know? I saw and heard everything. I saw the looks of terror on your face and the tears in your eyes. I am terribly sorry. And about the line, I think we should redefine it." Cal ventured.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Redefine?" She pressed a hand lightly to his chest.

"Yes, love. Redefine. I am positive you know the definition," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I know what it means. I'm just unsure about what you're implying."

"Oy, Gillian! You know bloody well what I mean." He looked her directly in the eyes, seeing not only the intrigue, but also the desire. "Let me make this up to you."

His implication finally dawning on her, she lifted her eyebrows in slight surprise. "Cal!"

Before she could refuse, Cal gently placed his hands on each side of her face and kissed her deeply and passionately. His desire was evident in the way he plied open her lips and slipped his tongue inside her sweet-tasting mouth. Lost completely in the moment, Gillian brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, kissing him back with equal passion. Out of breath, their lips came apart, both gasping for air. They pressed their foreheads together. "Bloody hell, that was…"

"I know." She kissed him swiftly again before she could talk herself out of not crossing the line like she had just done. She then gave in completely and let her body melt into his once more. She pressed her hips into him and, as a result, felt a little stir. "Mmm, Cal…" She grinned playfully. "Oh, to hell with this line!"

"I agree, love. To bloody hell with the line," he chuckled, kissing her again. With their arms locked around each other, Cal started stepping backward toward her bedroom. Upon reaching the door, Cal and Gillian both reached for the knob to open it. With her hand on his, he twisted the knob and pulled her along with him into her room. Turning her around, Cal lowered her to the bed, moving his body with hers.

Gillian scooted up the bed to rest her head on the pillow. Cal followed her, his knees coming to rest on each side of her thighs. They looked into each other's eyes as Cal pulled off her beige cardigan. Before coming back to rest on the bed, Gillian reached down and slowly tugged off her white shirt. Cal reached behind her back and unclasped her nude-colored bra. She gasped as the cooler air hit her nipples and they perked instantly. "Oy, so that's what the girls look like underneath it all, eh, love?" Cal teased. Gillian smiled sheepishly and playfully whispered, "Yes, Cal, and you have no idea how long they have been waiting for your touch."

Cal's eyes widened in surprise, a response to both her words and her boldness. "What? You never expected something like that to come out of my mouth, Cal?" she teased.

"Definitely not, love. But it sounded great." Cal responded. Gillian reached to unfasten Cal's shirt and he pulled it off as she undid the last button. He then leaned forward to kiss her breasts. She shuddered as Cal's cool lips made contact with her flushed skin. Moving slowly, he continued to kiss her breasts as he grazed his thumb over her sensitive nipple. She moaned in response and he moved upward to kiss her again. He shifted his body to lay down beside her, never breaking contact with her supple lips.

Cal traced his fingers slowly down her torso and he slipped his hand underneath her waistband. He was surprised to touch completely bare skin. "No knickers, eh, love? And you're completely bare." He growled with desire and kissed her again. She grinned mischievously and bit her lip. He inched his hand down further to find her entirely soaked. "Oy, Foster. I've got your revved up quite a bit, do I?"

"That's what you do to me, Cal. That's what you've always done to me," she whispered in response, closing her eyes. He cupped his hand over her wet pussy and dipped a finger into her folds. He slid the finger up to her clit. Reaching her most sensitive spot, he lightly traced his finger around it. She moaned loudly and arched her back. "Uhhh, Cal!"

He rubbed her clit faster, knowing she was already on the brink of exploding. Her breath quickened and her face was flushed. He knew she felt really good just by looking at her face. Sensing his eyes looking at her, Gillian opened her own and made eye contact. The lustful and loving connection was more than she could handle. She moaned loudly as one of the most intense orgasms she had ever felt coursed through her. Her body writing in pleasure urged him onward. He neither slowed nor decreased the pressure of his hand. Before even being able to settle completely from her first orgasm, Cal's persistence launched her into a second one. Her hips bucked wildly as the sensations crashed over her. "Oh…my…God…Callllll!!!" Gillian gasped as her orgasm peaked. Cal then slid his finger down and inserted it inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. The feeling of Cal's finger inside her pushed her over the edge for yet another orgasm.

Trembling and breathing heavily, Gillian's body collapsed on the bed with Cal's hand still touching her most sensitive spot. "I have never had multiple orgasms. Ever," Gillian said, gasping for air. "How did you do that?"

"I'm good at what I do, love," Cal said, smirking at his double entendre. "And there's more where that came from."

"Oh, wow. But wait, I think I might need a minute to recuperate, Cal," Gillian admitted.

"I've been waiting for years, love. A minute won't kill me," Cal responded, as he kissed her softly.


	2. What line?

Sorry it took a few days to get the second installment. I had a bit of a writer's block and little internet connection right now. As always, R&R! And also let me know if you want more!

Repeated disclaimer: I still don't own these characters, but I still want to! :)

* * *

A few minutes later Gillian's breathing had returned to a normal pace and her skin had regained its creamy tone. She turned to her side, her body facing Cal. "Ready for another go, love?" Cal whispered. "The real question is whether or not you're ready, Cal," she replied. The corner of Cal's mouth twitched upward briefly and she took it as a yes. She brought her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. She slowly traced her fingers down his neck, over his shoulder, and finally down his arm. She then moved her hand and traced her finger along the thin line of hair leading to his groin.

Reaching the waistband of his pants, she unbuttoned and unzipped them. Clearly impatient for the touch of her soft hands, Cal reached both hands down to pull off his pants. Gillian tsked at his maneuver. "Don't even think about it, Cal Lightman. Mine stayed on and so will yours – at least for now." Disappointed, Cal grunted in protest. "Oy, even so, I'm not sure you'll have much room down there with them on, love."

"A bit cocky are we?" Gillian chuckled softly. "See for yourself," he replied confidently. Gillian slid her hand to cup his engorged member. Cal sucked in his breath slightly as her hand tightened over it. "Oh my!" Gillian exclaimed. "You certainly weren't kidding, Cal!" He smiled smugly. "You can take them both off, I guess, though I'd much rather tease you with them on," Gillian said. Cal pulled off both quickly. As his cock sprang free from the fabric, Gillian grabbed it gently, wrapping her fingers around it. She began to stroke his huge cock up and down. When she reached the tip, she pressed her thumb to the sensitive spot on the underside of the head.

"Oy, love!" Cal gasped and Gillian returned Cal's smug smile. "You like that, huh? What about this?" she whispered as she reached and gently squeezed his balls. He gasped again. Gillian reached her hand up to his chest and pushed him lightly onto his back. She rolled over on her back and pulled off her pants and panties. She then moved to kneel between his legs. His eyes followed her every move, pupils fully dilated. She wrapped both hands around his shaft and leaned forward. She touched the tip of her tongue to the head of his cock and circled her tongue slowly. As she took the tip into her mouth and sucked tenderly, she tasted a little pre-cum on her tongue. "Now who's revved up a bit?" she purred, lifting her mouth up enough from his cock so that she could speak clearly.

"How could I not be with your beautiful naked body sitting in front of me, your hands wrapped around my shaft, and my cock in your mouth, love?" Cal answered. "Move your sweet little bum closer to me so I can caress it." She shifted her body around and kneeled again. She lowered her mouth back to his aching cock and moved her upper hand to his balls. He lifted his hand and tapped her ass gently. Gillian's ass lifted upward in response and she moaned as his member went further into her mouth. He slid his hand to touch her clit. Gillian moaned again and the vibration made Cal's eyes roll back a little in his head. Wanting to elicit a similar response from her as well, he slipped two fingers into her still soaked pussy.

Gillian rocked her body slightly back and forth to fuck his fingers. She lifted her head from his cock again and turned her head to look at him, saying, "Cal, this was supposed to be your turn." Cal smiled a little as he said, "It is, love…and trust me, my fingers in your tight pussy turn me on quite a bit more than you might think." He then sucked her sweet juices off his two fingers and said, "But don't suck me off, love. I want to be able to slide my thick, hard cock into your tight little twat. I want to make you come harder than before and feel your pussy tighten around me."

"Fine, but first, I want you to feel this," Gillian said as she removed her other hand from his shaft and deep throated him. Cal's hands moved instinctively to her head. "Fuck, Foster!"

"If you insist, Cal," Gillian replied. She swung her body around to face him, placed her knees on each side of his body, and lowered herself onto his waiting manhood. Once his entire length was inside her, she squeezed her muscles around him and released. Her well-timed movements mad Cal groan and lift his hips, pushing his cock a little deeper inside her. "Love, if you keep doing that, I'm afraid I won't last very long." She rocked her hips back and forth a little, her clit rubbing against his pubic bone.

"Cal, at this rate, neither of us is going to last very long. But honestly, I couldn't care less. You're already the best lover I've ever had and you've only been inside me a few moments."

"Bloody hell, I'd like to leave a damn good impression our first time making love." Cal shifted his hips up and down, continuing to fuck her tight, wet pussy as they bantered back and forth.

"Trust me…you've made enough of an impression already to make a believer out of me. This is far better than those romance novels I read that you hate so much. But I won't keep arguing…show me. Fuck me good and hard, Dr. Lightman." Gillian leaned forward to kiss him passionately, still grinding her clit hard against his pubic bone.

Gillian leaned back up. Cal reached his hands forward to squeeze her ass, then slid them up her hips and torso, and cupped her perfect breasts. "I have loved your perfectly fitted blouses and dresses all these years, but I like your tits much better like this, love." Gillian blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you, Cal. Now I think I prefer you inside me than any other way," she confessed, bobbing slowly up and down his rock hard cock. "But how are we going to handle ourselves at work after this?"

"We both have offices. Never underestimate the power of a quickie," Cal teased. By this time, his hands had slid back down to her hips, helping her bob up and down his cock.

Gillian rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Cal. You know everyone will be able to tell instantly what we've been doing."

"After hours then, when everyone has left. I'll give you it to you good right there on my desk, just like this," Cal compromised. Gillian whimpered as Cal pulled himself out of her, but he moved her quickly to her hands and knees and slid his cock inside her again. Gillian moaned as his cock grazed her G-spot. "You like that, love? You like fucking me doggie-style?" He placed each hand on her hips and pumped his cock in and out of her.

Gillian could only moan in response and shift her body backwards and forwards as Cal thrusted in and out. She lifted her body upwards and placed her hands out on the headboard in front of her, knowing he would hit her G-spot over and over again. Cal reached his right hand underneath her and rubbed her clit. Gillian bit her lip, trying not to scream. Instead, she rocked her hips back and forth against him, knowing she was going to come in a matter of seconds.

Cal felt her pussy contract around his cock so he rubbed her clit faster. Knowing she was going to scream, Gillian dropped her face into a pillow and let herself go. Her entire body convulsed as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her.

He couldn't hold on any longer. Letting himself go too, his cock squirted his load deep inside her. Cal then realized he wasn't wearing a condom. He pulled out of her and they both collapsed on the bed. He turned his head to look at her, eyes wide with fear. "What? What's wrong, Cal?" she asked, her forehead wrinkled with worry.

"I wasn't wearing a rubber, love. I didn't even think…"

Gillian kissed him before he could finish his sentence. "Shh, it's okay. There's nothing to worry about. You know that."

Cal frowned. "There's still a chance, though, even if it's small. What if…" His voice trailed off.

"And? We've already crossed this line. Who cares about crossing that one, too?" Gillian smiled. She intertwined her legs with his.

Cal's eyebrows jerked up in surprise. "Bloody hell, you're serious, aren't you? You honestly wouldn't care!"

"No, Cal, because the baby would be yours. I would be ecstatic, actually." Gillian smiled again.

"Well, I guess we can only wait and see, love." Cal whispered, kissing her gently on her forehead. "But let's not get our hopes up. I can't bear to have you disappointed like that."

Gillian looked at Cal. "I know. I just mean that I wouldn't mind." She sighed and inched closer to him. "By the way…your first impression is fabulous. I can't wait for the second one. I'm also glad we redefined the line." She rolled over to her other side and pressed the entire length of her body into his. He nuzzled her neck as she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. He cupped his hand over her breast. Gillian sighed and closed her eyes. As she drifted off, she swore she heard Cal whisper, "I love you, Gillian Foster."

She fell asleep smiling.


	3. No, seriously! What line?

Fellow LtM addicts - I sincerely beg plead for your forgiveness for taking so long with the third chapter. With a combo of a new semester and a bit of writer's block, I didn't want to force the story and ruin it for you. I think the chapter will make up for the delay - or I hope it will. :)

Thanks for the feedback! Keep it coming and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see more of or less of - thoughts/feelings, dialogue, etc.

A/N - as always, Callian doesn't belong to me. :(

* * *

Gillian's eyes opened as light streamed into the room through the sheer curtains. She felt someone beside her and it took her a second to remember the previous night's events. Smiling to herself, she glanced over to the alarm clock on her nightstand. The clock read 8:30am. "Wow, did I really sleep that long?" she wondered to herself. Cal stirred a little beside her and Gillian turned her head to look at him sleeping peacefully. She turned to her side and rested her arm across his chest, her hand gently placed around the side of his torso. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Glimpsing downward, Gillian noticed Cal's erection. "Well, look who's having a naughty dream!" she thought. She slipped her hand down along his side and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Recalling the night's events, she could hardly believe they were true. No one had ever made her come three times so quickly or made her come so hard during intercourse that she had to drown her scream in a pillow. Sliding her hand up and down his hard cock, Gillian heard Cal moan in his sleep. Taking it as a sign of encouragement, she lifted her upper body as carefully as she could and repositioned herself to kneel over Cal's cock. She bent forward and took the head into her mouth, sucking lightly. Cal gasped involuntarily and opened his eyes, clearly confused.

Cal grinned as he realized Gillian was starting his day off fantastically. "'Ey, love. Bloody hell that's a good feeling and sight to wake up to!" Gillian simply looked up to meet his gaze, smiling as much as she could while trying to suck him off. As her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, Cal bent both his elbows and placed his hands behind his head. She then took him further into her mouth and started to bob her head softly up and down his cock. Cal moaned and closed his eyes as Gillian squeezed his balls lightly.

With her hand still on his balls, Gillian sucked only the head of Cal's cock, running her tongue over the sensitive area underneath. When her tongue touched it, his arms shot out from behind his head and landed on hers. Gillian looked up at him and smiled. "Feel good, Cal?" Before he could even respond, she sucked the tip again. He could only grunt.

Gillian continued to pleasure Cal, alternating between sucking the tip, playing with his balls, and taking the length of him into her mouth. Within minutes, Cal knew he was about to come but he had no intention of ending their morning romp so soon. He sat up, grabbed her gently and pinned her underneath him. Gillian's eyebrows shot up in surprise by the quick turn of events. "Sorry, love, but I do believe I should be the one making up, not you," he said. Gillian smiled sheepishly and blushed.

Cal leaned forward as if to kiss her but turned his head at the very last second to kiss her neck. "If you don't mind, I think I'll start by kissing you here." He then moved to kiss the other side. He could feel her hot breath in his own ear as he did. Cal looked her in the eyes and asked simply, "Continue?"

"Yes, please."

He planted kisses further down her neck and her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. He then licked it and blew on it. Though thrilled by the hot and cold sensations, Gillian whimpered a little, realizing Cal wasn't going to make her release easy. He then licked her other nipple and blew on it. She moaned and closed her eyes. He continued kissing her stomach, continuing toward her pussy. Gillian opened her eyes and softly said, "Cal…" Her voice trailed off. He looked up and saw her forehead wrinkled with worry.

"Alright, love. I'll only do it if you asked me to. I wasn't sure you were okay with that, but I wasn't sure I would ever make love to you either. And bloody hell, look what we did last night." Cal grinned. "But I do have an equally good idea in mind." Cal spread her legs open wider and knelt between them. "Touch yourself, love. I want to see you pleasure yourself."

Gillian gasped. "What? I've never…" Her voice trailed off again. Cal finished her sentence. "You've never done it in front of a lover before." Blushing at the word 'lover,' she shook her head just the tiniest bit. He reached for her hand and brought it to her pussy. He saw the flash of fear in her eyes. "It's me, love. It's just me." Cal released her hand. His words and soft tone calmed her. She started to rub her clit slowly.

"That's it. Just like that," he whispered, still looking into her eyes. He then shifted his gaze to watch her dainty hand moving. He reached for her other hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. The sweet, loving gesture gave her a boost of confidence. She moved her hand faster in the same tiny circles. Cal smiled. "Beautiful, love. Absolutely gorgeous." She kept moving her hand over her clit a couple of minutes longer.

Suddenly Gillian stopped and whispered, "I want you to." Cal let go of her hand.

"You want me to continue instead?"

"No, Cal." She hesitated a second then continued. "I want you to…I want you to kiss me. Like you were going to before."

Cal licked his lips and thought for a second. "You sure, love? Just a moment ago you didn't want me to."

"I know. But now I know I can do this. I'm safe with you, Cal. I always have been and I know I always will be, but sometimes I forget. You always find a way to remind me. This time it was letting me know I could touch myself in front of my lover…in front of you."

Cal leaned forward and kissed her slowly and sweetly. When their lips broke apart, Gillian whispered in his ear, "I want you to taste me. I want you to make me come in your mouth." Cal kissed her again and nodded. "If you want me to stop, I will."

"Somehow I doubt I'll want you to," Gillian purred with confidence.

Cal moved back down the bed and off of it to his knees. He pulled her closer to him, her legs dangling off the bed. He started by kissing each side of her inner thighs slowly. She scooted herself a little further toward him, her intentions obvious. Cal touched the tip of his tongue to her sensitive nub. Gillian's body shuddered with delight, yet he was still hesitant to continue. He looked up at her. She tilted her hips, begging him to continue.

He flicked his tongue on her clit again. He lowered his whole mouth over her pussy and slid his tongue into her slick folds. Gillian moaned. He sucked gently on one of her pussy lips, let it go, and sucked on the other. Touching his tongue to her clit again, he closed his mouth over it and sucked it ever so gently as well. Her hips bucked a little and she moaned. Cal knew instantly he'd found the weakness she never even knew she had. He continued to suck on it and felt Gillian's breath catch every time.

Meanwhile Gillian was cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples with her thumb and forefinger. As much as she wanted to close her eyes and savor the sensations, she felt the urge to watch Cal as he pleased her in a way no man ever had. She lifted her head a little to see Cal's between her legs. She was surprised that the sight of a man in that position would be so erotic, but then she remembered it was Cal Lightman, after all. She realized she could hardly think of anything sexual with him that wouldn't be erotic to see.

Cal touched a finger to her tight, wet pussy, which brought Gillian back to reality and her head back to the bed. He slipped his finger inside her and continued to suck gently on her clit. She gasped. "Cal!" He slid a second finger inside her and slowly moved them in and out. Gillian started to rock her hips, trying to make him finger-fuck her faster. He knew she was getting close when her pussy contracted around his fingers. He turned his fingers inside her so that his palm faced upwards. He bent the tips of his fingers slightly and caressed her g-spot. Her hips bucked harder than ever as she nearly screamed. He repeated the motion, still sucking on her clit. It didn't take much longer to push her over the edge.

Gillian's body started to convulse as the orgasmic wave crashed over her. Her back arched and her hands gripped mercilessly at the sheets. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't speak. She had lost all control over her body. It only wanted to move about wildly as it was. She didn't know how long it would last, but she did know that she didn't really want it to end. She wanted to revel in this pleasure for all eternity.

As her body slowly came down from its high, her back rested once again upon the bed and her hands released the sheets. Her breathing was ragged and both her face and chest were flushed. But then and only then did Cal take his mouth off her and his fingers from inside her. He sucked her juices off his fingers, savoring her taste. He looked at Gillian.

But Gillian was still off in some far away land. Her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell heavily, her lungs still trying to find normal rhythm. A smile played at the corner of her mouth. Cal still couldn't believe the goddess lying before him was actually Gillian Foster – the woman he'd been in love with for years and the one who respected that line more dutifully than any human possibly could.

Cal laid down on his side next to her and rested his head on his hand. A few minutes passed before Gillian's breathing returned to normal. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He grinned. She smiled back at him and leaned forward to give him a kiss. He started to say something, but she put her finger over his lips to hush him.

"Cal, I have a question. Well, two actually." His smile disappeared quickly at the serious tone of her voice.

"Yes, love?"

"One - can we make that part of the new definition for the line? And two – can we make breakfast? I have a feeling I might need lots of energy today."

Cal grinned as widely as ever. "Yes and yes, love. But after we eat I'd like to take a shower."

"Okay," she replied. "But only on one condition."

"Yes?"

Instead of responding, she giggled as she gave him a quick kiss and took off toward the kitchen, still completely naked.

"Bloody hell!" he said to himself as he chased after her.

[tbc...eventually ;-) ]


	4. A new line for new territory

Same disclaimer as usual.

A/N - the muses led me down an unexpected path toward the end of this chapter. I have absolutely no idea how this series will go now! ;) R&R with what you like.

* * *

Gillian continued to giggle as she ran the short distance down the hall into the kitchen, with Cal close behind. She slowed to a stop when she reached the refrigerator. Just as she tugged open the door, she felt Cal's arms wrap around her slim waist and the warmth of his body against her back. His lips attacked her neck and shoulder hungrily with kisses, thinking she'd instantly give in to whatever he wanted.

"Now, what was that one condition, love?" he whispered into her ear, his voice dripping with desire. Gillian shivered as his hot breath blew across her ear.

Avoiding his question, she slipped her hands behind her back and pulled him even closer against her. She felt his still rock hard cock against her ass and wrapped a hand around it. Cal moaned in response.

"So mum's the word, eh, love? Well, two can play that game!" Cal slipped his hand down her torso and placed his fingers on her clit. Gillian tried to suppress a moan, but only half succeeded. She had no intention of telling him just yet what the condition was, but she guessed that he probably already knew it. She simply wanted to tease him a bit, to make him so horny that he would beg her to make him come.

She bent forward a little to reach for the carton of eggs on the middle shelf in the fridge, pressing her nicely shaped ass against him.

Cal chuckled, "Oy, love, you certainly do like being taken from behind, don't ya?" She wiggled her ass a little in response before she stood back up.

She gently pushed the door shut and, with eggs still in hand, she turned around to face him, grinning. "Not really…until last night, that is." Then she turned and walked to the sink, setting the carton down on the counter beside it. She opened a cabinet door and grabbed a frying pan, sitting it down right beside the eggs.

"Oh yeah? Why's that? Never got off like that before? Never had to scream into your pillow?" He smirked, clearly pleased with himself. He stepped toward her, spun her around, and pulled her into his arms again. She leaned back a little to look at him.

She couldn't help but blush a little and look down. "Well, actually…I haven't. None of the men I've been with ever took much time worrying about me. Every now and then they'd offer up a little more, but they'd always go right back to how they were before!" She shyly lifted her head back up to meet his eyes.

"Bloody hell! Who wouldn't want to spend loads of time touching every bit of your gorgeous body? The taste of your come alone would make me want to spend hours with my mouth on your pussy."

Gillian blushed furiously. "I guess they thought I didn't have a 'gorgeous body,' like you somehow seem to think."

"That's complete crap and you know it, love. They were just selfish bastards. And besides, I'm actually a bit glad they didn't please you like that because now I can bask in the glory of being the only one who has made you scream."

Gillian rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Cal! The last thing you need is to self-inflate your already well inflated ego."

"'Ey, didn't I warn you last night that there was more where that came from? Did you also ever stop and think I know you like the back of my hand? I see everything you do, love, and I hear everything you say. I know exactly how you're feeling and why. I can practically read your mind. It would only be natural for me to know exactly how to make you feel good, and from the looks of it, you could say the same thing for me."

Gillian had looked back down as he was talking. She looked up at him when he finished, her eyes brimming with tears. "Yes, Cal, I could. It would be impossible not to know how to please the one you love."

His eyebrow's shot up in surprise. "The one you love? Are you saying you love me, Gillian Foster?"

"No, I'm saying I love you _too_."

"You love me _too_?"

Gillian almost wanted to kick herself. "I heard what you whispered to me last night when you thought I'd fallen asleep. I wasn't completely out, though."

"Damn, you heard that?"

Gillian smiled, delighted at actually having caught him. "Of course I did. I think I could hear someone say those 5 words, especially if they came out of the one and only Cal Lightman's mouth."

Leave it to Gillian Foster to call out the infamous Dr. Cal Lightman on being romantic. Cal's face reddened.

Gillian laughed quietly. "No need to be embarrassed, Cal. It's just me…only now apparently I'm the woman you love." She then grinned at him and kissed him softly, her lips lingering on his.

"Oy, love. Don't go blabbering that all about. The last thing I need is for people to think I actually DO have feelings!" Cal chided.

Gillian smirked in response. "But you DO have feelings; I'm simply one of the few who knows it for a fact. Another thing I know for a fact is that I am starving, Cal, so if you're not going to let me move, the least you can do is make me some scrambled eggs." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Cal rolled his eyes and grabbed the eggs and frying pan. He then shooed her out of the kitchen. "Go grab my briefs, love, and something for yourself as well. You're quite the distraction, I'll have you know!"

Gillian smiled walking back to her bedroom. She could still hardly believe that she had made love to Cal ("Finally!" - she screamed inside her head) after all these years. She definitely couldn't believe that a man could make her feel that way. She thought she'd known what pleasure was, but apparently pleasure with Cal was a completely different ballgame.

Gillian slipped on a lavender-colored camisole and matching boy short panties. She wanted to cover herself up, but still not leave much to the imagination. Instead of heading right back into the kitchen, Gillian decided to wash her face and brush her teeth. She flipped the light switch as she walked into the bathroom. She smiled at herself in the mirror when she saw her glowing face – that I-just-had-the-best-sex-of-my-entire-life-last-night glow.

She pulled open a drawer beneath the counter to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste. Sitting in that very drawer was a condom – a condom she normally would have thought to use with any man in the entire world, except Cal Lightman apparently. "Oh, hush, Gillian. You know damn well you can't get pregnant. The doctors have been telling you that for years, and for years you've failed time and time again," she thought to herself.

Then another voice crept inside her head. "But what if this time is different? What if it was only supposed to happen with Cal? You already told him that if you did end up pregnant with his child, you would be perfectly content with it. Why are you doubting your words now?"

Gillian sighed as an image of her pregnant came to mind. She wondered if she'd look as good in real life as she did in her mental image. Feeling completely ridiculous, Gillian turned to the side and stuck out her stomach as far she possibly could. She slid her camisole up a little and pressed a hand to each side of her stomach, looking in the mirror. She smiled a little at her stomach's reflection.

Her reverie was interrupted when she heard Cal yelling to her that breakfast was almost ready. She chided herself for being so silly then finished what she had come into the bathroom to do. She brushed her teeth, put the stuff away, and grabbed a washcloth. She was bent over the sink washing the cleanser off her face when Cal stepped into the bathroom.

"Gillian, didn't you hear me? Breakfast is ready." Gillian startled at his words.

"Cal! Don't scare me like that!" She looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to. I just came for you because you...bloody hell, you look delicious in that!"

She shot him a sultry look. "Delicious, you say? I guess we'll have to discover the truth about that after we eat breakfast."

Cal pouted a bit, but agreed. "Fine. Then we'll settle the matter when you join me in the shower."

Gillian tried her best to look innocent. "Who said anything about joining you?"

"You're a terrible liar, Gillian Foster, and you know it. Your condition was obvious from the moment it left your lips. And don't play innocent – you already knew that I knew. The question is why?" Gillian smirked. "Why…you little tease!"

Like he had done only minutes before, he walked up behind her, spun her around, and pulled her into his arms. "I'll show you what it really feels like to be horny. Let's go fill us both up before we go another round. What do you say, love?"

"You better put on your briefs on the way to the kitchen. I'll probably be too distracted to eat otherwise and then we'll never get anywhere. So what do YOU say, Cal?"

"I'll throw on the briefs, we'll both eat enough food, and then I plan to take a nice, long, hot and steamy shower."

Cal found his briefs, pulled them on, and walked back into the kitchen with Gillian following behind him, holding his hand.


	5. Loving the new line

Lovely readers: Ah, a new chapter on Valentine's Day. Lucky you! (Or as I call it: unimaginative, consumerist-oriented, and entirely arbitrary, manipulative and shallow interpretation of romance day. No, I'm not bitter. I just mourn the loss of meaningful love to horrible consumerism.)

Hopefully this chapter is coherent - any incoherency must be blamed on the pain medication I've been on after I blew out my knee, for lack of better terminology, this past week.

Enough about me, though! Let's head back into this delicious and tastefully smutty Callian plot line, shall we? Mmmm mmmm, good! :)

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Gillian noticed that Cal had not only made scrambled eggs, but toast as well. He had even put out the jar of grape jelly to spread onto the toast. While Gillian sat down at the table, Cal walked to the fridge and pulled it open. "Milk or orange juice, love?" he asked her.

"Chocolate milk, please?" she said sheepishly.

Cal rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Only you, Gillian Foster, only you."

"That's exactly why you love me, Cal Lightman, and you know it!" she responded, smiling brightly.

"Indeed, love," he grinned. "But there is so much more that I love about you. Drinking chocolate milk as an adult is only the tiniest bit." He walked back over to the table and sat down in the chair right beside her, milk and chocolate syrup in hand. He poured milk into Gillian's glass and handed her the syrup. "Here, love. Have at it."

Gillian gave him a quick kiss to thank him then started squeezing in a copious amount of chocolate syrup into her milk.

"Bloody hell, love! I thought you wanted chocolate flavored milk, not milk flavored chocolate syrup!"

A smirking Gillian simply shrugged and grabbed a spoon to stir it.

They both sat there in silence while they ate, their legs and feet touching together. Both knew there was no need for words; they were comfortable enough not to speak.

Gillian finished eating first. She started to stand up to clear away her dishes when Cal pulled her back down to her chair. "I don't think so, love. That's my department today."

"But you haven't finished eating yet!" she protested.

"I only have a couple bites left!" he said, his mouth full with the bit of jelly-covered toast he'd just taken a bite of.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else as Cal stacked the few dishes and carried them over to the counter by the sink. "I'm not done making it up to you just yet, love," he said, grinning and looking back at her.

Gillian flushed, "Cal, I think you've done plenty of making up. Are you trying for a world record or something?"

He smirked, "Now that's a brilliant idea. Should've thought of it myself." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her off toward the bedroom, with Gillian squirming the entire way.

When Cal reached the bedroom, he set her down gently on the bed. She looked up at him, eyes full of intrigue. He grasped both sides of her camisole and slowly pulled them up and over her head. He traced his fingers lightly back down the inside of her arms and torso, coming to rest at her panties. He slipped both hands inside the boy shorts and traced the skin along the outline until he reached her womanly core. He touched a finger to her already swollen clit and she shivered. He continued moving a little further down and found her soaked again. "Oi, love. You're making it easy to go for a world record, I'll have you know." Gillian simply pressed herself harder against his hands.

He slipped his hands back along her panty lines and slowly pulled the boy shorts down her legs and threw them off somewhere. Gillian pulled Cal on top of her and kissed him, grinding her hips into his. In between kisses, Gillian somehow managed to say, "I thought you wanted to shower, Cal."

"I did. I – I – I mean, I do," he stuttered.

Gillian rolled on top of him, tugged off his briefs and tossed them to the side. "Then what's the hold up?" She grinned, rolled off of him, and headed toward the bathroom. He scrambled off the bed after her.

She pulled open the heavy glass door as she stepped into the large tiled stall. She turned on the hot and cold taps where she knew she'd find the right combo for the perfect temperature. She stepped back out and headed toward the linen closet for towels and washcloths. Out came 2 large fluffy ones, a medium, and two washcloths. They were all pink.

Cal groaned, "Bloody hell, they just have to be pink, don't they?"

"No, Dr. Lightman, they don't. Those are just the ones I pulled out first. In fact, I have some deep red ones here, if you'd rather have those!" She put the pink linens back and tossed the red ones at him.

"That's more like it, love!" Cal grinned. He set down the 3 towels, grabbed the washcloths and pulled Gillian with him into the shower. Cal leaned in to kiss her.

"Shower, remember?" Gillian smirked. He grunted and handed her a washcloth. Gillian backed him up under the stream of the showerhead. She wet the washcloth and squeezed some of her mango pomegranate body wash on it, lathering it up between her hands. She started rubbing circles on his chest, his torso and arms; the right side of his body and then the left. She motioned for him to turn around and she lathered up his back. She threw him for a surprise, however, when she pressed her body into his, reaching her arms around his middle. She gently washed his stomach and meandered her way down toward his throbbing cock.

Cal shivered when the washcloth made contact with it. She wrapped her fingers around his cock – always having the layer of washcloth between them – and stroked every part gently, the head, his balls, and the shaft. He started moaning.

But his moans of pleasure soon turned into groans of frustration as Gillian broke contact from his body.

Gillian chuckled, "Cal, you seem to conveniently forget you're supposed to be taking a shower."

He turned around to face her, his hardened cock grazing her body. "Fine, then, Your go, love."

Gillian stepped around him and stood with the water flowing down her back side. Cal grabbed the other wash cloth and held it underneath the water, close to Gillian's body. He squeezed out some body wash and lathered it up. He started around her neck and glided slowly up and down each arm. Next he washed her shapely breasts, careful to avoid the sensitive nipples at first. He then very, very lightly brushed over them with the washcloth. Gillian sucked in her breath.

Cal continued to wash down her stomach and to her thighs. When he reached the insides of her thighs, she instinctively stepped wider. He was careful to wash all around the area that he knew she wanted him to wash most. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear for her to turn around. She willingly obeyed. He washed her back and shoulders then her tightly defined ass.

He stepped closer to her, his cock pressed into her lower back. As he snaked the washcloth around to her stomach and down to the essence of her body, he whispered in her ear, "I'll bet you don't want to just be taking a shower anymore, do you?"

Gillian weakly shook her head no.

"Well, that's too bad, love. We've still got to soap up our heads! Turn back around."

Gillian groaned loudly and turned to face him.

"Oy, Gillian Foster! Was that the tiniest bit of contempt I just saw? You best watch it, love. I can prolong the release you're already dying for," he said, smirking.

Gillian gave Cal her best pouty face and puppy dog eyes and he couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her deeply. "Bloody hell, I love you, woman."

Gillian grinned from ear to ear. She reached for the shampoo and handed it to him, leaning back a little to get her hair wet. He poured a little into the palm of his hand and rubbed his hands together to lather it up. Then he massaged it into Gillian's hair and she closed her eyes. He continued to move his hands over her head even after massaging it in enough. He loved the feel of his fingers running through her wet hair.

"Mmmm, Cal. That feels really good."

"I love making you feel good, Gillian. You know what else feels good?" He pressed his cock against her. "That feels good. You make me feel good."

"We probably need to do something about that soon, don't you think?" she whispered, looking him directly in the eye.

"Absolutely."

Gillian rinsed out her hair and Cal took her place underneath the showerhead. Gillian squirted shampoo in her hands and lathered it up in Cal's hair. She was too eager to linger as much as Cal had, however, and he didn't mind in the least bit. He rinsed out his hair and reached to turn off the water.

"Don't turn it off, Cal. I want you to take me here with the water pouring over us. I need you inside me. Right here. Right now."

Cal's pupils dilated even more.

He backed her up against the tile wall and lifted her left leg up, wrapping it around his waist. He touched two fingers to her aching core and wiped her juices over his cock. He then plunged deep into her waiting pussy and her upper body collapsed into his chest. With every thrust Gillian kept practically shouting, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

After a couple of minutes, one final "YES" escaped Gillian's lips before her body exploded in orgasm. This one rocked her to her core and she clung to Cal to keep from collapsing onto the shower floor. A few more thrusts from Cal sent him over the edge and he cried out as his fluids shot into the hot expanse of her pussy.

Gillian's body continued to spasm even after Cal's release. His body sank to the floor and Gillian sank right along with him, turning off the water as she went down.

Gillian was the first to speak. "I'm not sure I can ever take another shower without thinking of that," she laughed.

"I'm not sure I ever even want to take another shower without that happening!" Cal replied.

Gillian laughed again, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Oh dear, I'm absolutely not ready for this series to be over, but I'm lacking ideas for how to continue, besides the blatant "Oh muh gah! Gillian's pregnant with Cal's baby!" bit.

R&R, lovelies! And shoot me some ideas while you're at it! ;-)


	6. A Working Line

Disclaimer: not mine, etc., etc.

As always, R&R! Also feel free to make requests! :)

* * *

Gillian and Cal spent the rest of the weekend making love and being wrapped in each other's arms while watching anything interesting on TV, with the exception of returning to Cal's for clean clothes and visiting with Emily to explain their latest case.

Emily instinctively knew that something was different between her father and Gillian, but she never mentioned it. She knew that she had to wait until they were ready to reveal whatever it was. After hearing details of the case, Emily was bewildered, to say the least, but she knew that these events had caused the change between them. She hoped that Gillian and her father had finally realized how much they loved and needed each other – they needed to be together.

After meeting with Emily they headed back to Gillian's, where they spent their evening curled up together on the couch. They spoke sparingly; reveling in each other's beautifully silent presence was enough for them both.

Before going to bed Sunday evening, the two discussed how they were going to operate with their newly defined line.

"Cal, how in the world are we going to work in close quarters ever again? When I feel your hands on me, I don't want you to stop touching me. I want you to caress my body. I'm pretty sure that nothing will get by the team."

"Love, don't worry. They already know there's something between us – there always has been in their eyes. They simply don't know the depth of it all. And furthermore, you know my policy. People can believe whatever they want to about me."

"That's what I'm afraid of – you and your nonchalance. I have a feeling you're going to torture me to no end now!" she said.

"I'll try to behave myself and keep my hands out of your knickers at work, love. I can't promise I will always be able to resist the urge to kiss you or take a peek down your blouse. Wouldn't you like to live on the edge every now and then, though?"

"Live on the edge how? By trying to grab quickies in each other's offices? I don't think that's a very wise decision, Cal."

"That's why man invented locks, love. A quick turn of the latch and we're good to go. Why don't we try it out tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not, Cal Lightman! I can't believe you'd suggest such a thing!" she squeaked, blushing.

"Your mouth says no, but your pupils tell me otherwise," he said, smirking and leaning in to kiss her.

"I don't care what they're telling you. We can't do that because it's completely inappropriate." She playfully put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Oy, love. At least let me fondle you a bit in your office. I can think of a way that wouldn't be quite as difficult to get out of in the off chance that we forget to lock the door." Cal started kissing and nipping her neck gently.

"You're something else, Cal, you really are!" A smile played at the corner of her lips.

"But you still want to know, don't you, love?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. She blushed. He then whispered in her ear, "Too bad you won't find out until the moment it happens."

"I dare you to get something like that past me," Gillian said. She then turned to her side with her back against Cal's chest. He wrapped his arm around her midsection and pulled her tightly against him. "G'night, love. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Cal," Gillian said dreamily as she intertwined his fingers with hers.

* * *

The next morning, Gillian and Cal strolled into the office together, but avoided walking in hand in hand. Torres was standing at the front desk talking to Heidi. She was surprised to see the two of them come in together at the same time. She looked at them, eyes full of questions.

"Don't even, Torres. I treated Gillian to breakfast this morning to attempt making up for the hell I put her through the other day."

"But, I-I wasn't…I mean, you've just never come in together before. I was just surprised is all," Torres stuttered.

"It's true. I'm pretty sure he's going to be relentless in his making-up efforts. If you see me chasing him out of my office, it's because he's driving me nuts!" Gillian chuckled.

Torres didn't look convinced. "Right…Well, we got a fax this morning about a new case. What do you think?" she said, handing Lightman the file.

Lightman glanced at the file and grimaced. "Oy, politics. That's all yours, love," he said, handing the file over to Foster.

She rolled her eyes, "Looks like the making up is done, then."

"That's what you think, Foster. You never know when I might decide to do something to suck up again," he replied, turned, and walked off to his office.

Gillian stared after him in disbelief. She couldn't believe they'd just had that conversation right in front of Torres. Even if Gillian had been the only one to understand the double entendre, she was definitely going to have to have a talk with Dr. Cal Lightman.

* * *

Mid-afternoon Gillian walked back into the Lightman Group after having been out in the field with Torres working on their newest case.

She was feeling a little hungry so she told Torres she'd be in her office if needed. She had a chocolate pudding in her office mini-fridge that was calling her name. She secretly hoped that Cal would be in her office to surprise her.

She was quite disappointed to see that he wasn't there. She sighed as she pushed to close the door.

The door stopped just short of closing when Cal put his hand against it. Surprised, Gillian turned around, only to be face-to-face with him, who had slipped in just behind her. She heard the click of the lock as he turned it. Cal quickly pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes. Gillian saw his dilated pupils and the hungry expression on his face.

He looked like a predator about to attack its prey.

"What took so long? It's been agonizing waiting for you to come back so that I could do this." He ran his hands down her back to give her ass a gentle squeeze. He pulled her closer and pressed himself into her. "Do you feel how much I want you? I want to feel myself inside you."

Gillian instinctively moaned and leaned forward to kiss him. She pressed her hips into his. He reached both hands down and started pulling up her dress up to her waist. He started kissing her neck hungrily and slipped a hand between her legs to touch her. He could feel the wetness through her underwear. He started to move his fingers in tiny circles over her clit. She gasped and arched her back.

"Cal, we shouldn't be doing this! We're at work and everybody's still here!" she protested, but her body was betraying her mind and she couldn't seem to make herself break contact.

He ignored her words of protest because he knew she'd already given in to desire. "I bet you thought about me all day, love," he whispered in her ear. "I bet you thought about my hands touching your body, me sucking your nipples, me licking your pussy. Did you think about being on top this time, riding my cock?" He continued to massage her clit.

Gillian felt like she was on fire. She had thought about every single one of those things, but she had tried to suppress them all day. She knew she'd be useless on a case if all she could think about was Cal fucking her, but all of her sexual frustration came rushing back. She wanted Cal to fuck her – his fingers, his cock, his tongue…she didn't care. She just wanted him to make her come.

As if reading her mind, he moved her underwear a little to the side and slipped a finger inside her hot, wet pussy. She bit down on his shoulder a little to keep from moaning too loudly.

"You like that, don't you, love? You still want to stop?" he teased, as he pulled his hand out of her underwear. She immediately grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare stop, Cal Lightman. You got me too worked up so you're going to finish the job!" she said, looking him straight in the eyes. He chuckled.

He then spun her around and pulled her close against his chest. He slowly moved one hand to cup her breast. He slid the other hand down over her flat stomach and slipped it into her underwear. He loved knowing that she was so wet right now because of him. He started to rub her clit again.

"Mmm, you're so wet, love. Are you always like this?" he whispered, his breath hot on her ear.

Gillian was glad that her back was to him and he couldn't see her face as she blushed. She quietly responded, "No, not usually."

"You know, love, I'm actually starting to grow a bit fond of how easily I can fluster you now." He kissed her neck. "Now, tell me what you want." He stopped moving his hand.

Gillian rested her head back on his chest. "This. Ohhhhh, just this," she moaned.

"But what exactly is 'this,' Gillian?" he asked, rubbing her clit a little.

"Nirvana," she moaned again, "Oh this is most definitely nirvana."

"Not quite the answer I was looking for," he teased. "What do you want me to do to you, love? Tell me. Talk dirty to me."

She blushed again, but the words still came out. "Mmm, touch me, Cal. Touch my pussy. Rub my clit. Make me come – make me feel good."

He rubbed her clit faster. Gillian moaned a little, but then bit her lip. She knew she would have to be quiet and control herself or the whole office would know exactly what they were doing inside her locked office. She didn't want to think of the humiliation, but she didn't want Cal to stop either. She forced herself to be as silent as possible.

Gillian could feel the familiar tingle start deep down inside. It was slowly rising to the surface as Cal continued to rub her clit. Her breath started to quicken.

"Cal, I'm…I'm going…"

"I know, love. I know. Give it to me. Let me feel it."

As her orgasm hit the surface, Gillian covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her moan. She wasn't about to take any chances. The sensations coursed through her body, yet still she remained silent. Her knees started to give a little and Cal gripped her a little tighter around her midsection with his other arm.

He continued to rub her clit slowly until Gillian's arm dropped back to her side and he was sure her orgasm had passed. He stopped moving his hand but didn't pull it out of her panties. Neither of them said a word until Gillian's breathing returned to a normal pace.

Cal was the first one to break the silence. "Alright there, love?"

"Mmmm…quite alright," she sighed, "But we still shouldn't have done that, Cal." She laid her head back against his chest again.

Cal chuckled, "Oh yeah? That's funny 'cause I don't recall you saying no when I gave you the chance."

"I'd like to see you say no in that situation."

"I wouldn't say no in that situation, love, but I wasn't the one who called it inappropriate," he countered. He pulled his hand out of her panties and walked over to her desk to grab a tissue to clean his hand. As he turned back around to look at her, flashing his trademark grin, she pulled her dress back down. "You have to admit that was a bit of a turn on, though, yeah? The thought of getting caught at any moment; having to make yourself be completely silent; or even just having my hands in your knickers."

Gillian blushed yet again, but smiled. She stepped forward toward him and he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her gently on the lips and then on her forehead.

"Thank you, Cal," she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"For what, love?"

"For loving me the way you do."

Cal smiled.


	7. Tiptoeing the new line

Sorry for the delay...I've had to work on this chapter slowly, until each piece came to me. Also - it's a bit shorter than I had hoped and...well, overall it's a bit of a teaser. But I think you'll enjoy it all the same! :)

Perpetual disclaimer: not mine, etc., etc.

* * *

Thankfully nobody thought anything was unusual about Foster and Lightman being in her office with the door closed. From time to time they would meet in each other's offices to discuss the more administrative details.

About 30 minutes after the two went into Foster's office Torres knocked on the door. Gillian had thought enough time before someone would knock, but after their little session, to lie some of the recent cases' papers and folders out on her desk for that exact reason. Torres entered the office to find Gillian sitting at her desk, eating a chocolate pudding and Cal sitting in a chair in front of the desk with his feet propped up on it.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt the little business powwow, but we just got in some video feed we think you should watch," Torres said.

"Brilliant!" Cal exclaimed, "Just in time. Foster was just boring me to tears with all this mumbo-jumbo accounting mess." He looked back at Gillian and winked.

Gillian simply smirked and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Torres," she responded, "Let's go take a look, shall we?"

Torres turned around and headed back to the lab. Gillian stood up and followed Torres; Cal also stood up and walked behind Gillian. Just before making it out of her office, Cal gave Gillian's ass a gentle squeeze that caused her to jump a little. She stopped and turned around to scold him with her eyes.

"Right, love. Behaving now," he grinned. She turned back around and together they walked to the video lab.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening working on the video feed and going out in the field as needed. Around 7pm they had exhausted the work they could possibly finish that day. After everyone had left, Cal went to Gillian's office.

He poked his head in to find her doing yet more paperwork. "Damn it, love," Cal said, "Don't you ever stop doing paperwork?"

"Well, if you recall somebody has to keep us from working out a shoebox, right?" she replied, turning her head to look at him standing in her doorway.

"Ah yes - again, eternally grateful for that. Where would I be without you?"

"Probably homeless and, now definitely nowhere near as satisfied sexually," she answered boldly, giving him a knowing smile.

"Right you are. I could stand being homeless, but after being lucky enough to bed you, I'm sure I couldn't survive without such great sex."

"Of course not! I wouldn't want either to happen anyway," Gillian said as she stood up and walked over to her white sofa chair to sit down. She smiled coyly, "Why don't you come sit down – and close the door behind you?"

Cal's face lit up at her invitation. He pushed the door shut behind him and went to sit down in the chair beside hers. He leaned forward toward her and put his elbows on his knees; he looked at her expectantly. Gillian mimicked his actions.

"That was quite the little stunt you pulled earlier this afternoon. I'm not sure if I should be mad at myself for not seeing something so obvious or at you for actually doing that!"

"Hey, you can't be mad at anyone! Remember you're the one who got off – not me." He leaned in closer toward her. "Actually, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you, huh?" Gillian said, standing up, "You were the one who initiated it all." She pulled her dress up around her waist so she could sit down on his lap facing him, her legs on each side of his. "So you" –touching his chest with her index finger-"should thank me for letting you continue," Gillian smirked.

Cal's pupils dilated. Seeing Gillian take control was one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced. The slight change in Cal's eyes was definitely not lost on Gillian, though.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You like pleasuring me, Cal Lightman." It was clearly a statement, not a question. "It turns you on to see me lose control. It turns you on knowing that you're finally the one touching me after all these years and the one whose name it is I scream when I orgasm."

She leaned back again to look him in the eyes, pouting a little for emphasis. "But what about me, Cal? Do you think I get turned on when I make your cock stiffen?" Gillian pressed into his lap and started rotating her hips. Cal grunted and put his hands on her hips, encouraging the motion. They spent a few moments staring into each other's eyes while she continued to arouse him.

It was definitely working. Cal lifted his hips up a little, trying to press himself harder against her. She could feel the bulge in his pants.

"You like that, do you?" Gillian stopped moving her hips in circles and leaned forward again to whisper in his ear. "What about this?" she asked, cupping his erection through his clothing. "Do you like this?"

Cal grunted. "Bloody hell, love! I do like your naughty side quite a bit."

Gillian beamed. At first she had felt a little ridiculous saying and doing all these things, but once she felt his response, she quickly gained confidence. "I bet you like this, too," she wagered as she reached her arms behind her and unzipped her dress, pulled it over her head and let it drop to the floor.

He couldn't do anything but stare at her hard nipples poking through her sheer, lacy bra. He longed to pull one into his mouth and suck gently.

"Look, Cal. You made my nipples hard. Wanna feel how wet I am, too?" she said daringly.

Cal hesitated a moment, then nodded eagerly and slid his hand down over her lower abdomen and into her underwear. Her clit was swollen and she was practically dripping wet. She gasped when his fingers grazed her clit. He then pulled his hand out and up to her lips, where she took his finger into her mouth and tasted herself. He let his finger linger on her lips.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, Gillian. Every single part of you is wonderful – your eyes, your smile, everything, but most especially your heart." He placed the palm of his hand on the side of her face and grazed her cheek with his thumb. "I can't live without you, love. You are everything to me. I put you through hell time and time again, but you are always here by my side." Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Oh, Cal…" Tears were starting to well up in Gillian's eyes, too.

"Wait, love. Let me finish…you have been by my side since the day we met. You keep me grounded and you keep me from getting myself killed. You know me better than I know myself. Now that I can finally openly love you, I am going to try my damndest not to disappoint or hurt you."

A tear rolled down Gillian's cheek. She leaned forward to kiss him and then rested her forehead against his. They both smiled.

"Make love to me, Cal. We've just been having sex – our built-up passion and frustration have been fueling us the past couple of days. But this time, I want you to make love to me."

"Right here? On the floor of your office?" he asked, surprised.

Gillian looked incredibly dejected, "Don't you want to make love to me, Cal?"

"Oy, love, you know damn well I do, but the floor of your office doesn't seem very romantic. What do you say we head back to the scene of the original crime? Might as well be where it all started," he said, grinning.

She started to nod slowly and then smiled at him sweetly, "Okay. You're right." She looked around the office and then laughed, "And this definitely isn't very romantic." She stood up and slipped her dress back on. Cal zipped up the back. His hands lingered at her neck, caressing the soft skin. He then wrapped his arms around her waist.

He kissed the nape of her neck, then said into her ear, "When we get back, I'll be sure to make love to you like a proper English gentleman would."

"Mmmm, I'm looking forward to it." Gillian turned around to face him. "Oh you will never know how much I love you, Dr. Cal Lightman. If I had really lost you the other day, I don't know how I would have gone on without you," she said softly, a little choked up.

"But you didn't, love, you didn't. I'm right here and I will be right here as long as you want me to be," he responded. He kissed her gently.

They each gathered their belongings and headed out to the parking lot.


	8. Making love according to the line

I hope you all will be pleased by this chapter! (As pleased as Gillian and Cal in the end, perhaps? ;) )

Same disclaimer, and, as usual, R&R! :)

Also, did anyone else hear that LtM won't be back until June?!?! I'm devastated. I need more Callian!!!!!

* * *

Cal and Gillian had also known better than to drive to work in the same car.

Gillian wasn't much of a speeder, but she pushed the limit this time around. She also wasn't one to be so impatient, but she was extremely turned on by the thoughts about all the day's events.

When they arrived and had parked, Gillian took Cal's hand and led him to the door. After she unlocked it, Cal swept her off her feet, pushed the door open with his foot, and carried her in over the threshold. He gently nudged the door closed behind him with his foot.

Once inside, Gillian squirmed to be let down. "Cal, put me down! I know you want to be romantic, but that was a little over the top, don't you think?" Yet Gillian's eyes sparkled with delight, betraying her words. "Besides, it's not like we just got married," Gillian even blushed at her words.

Cal grinned, "Oh, what are you going on about marriage for? I know they do the sort of rubbish I just did all the time in those ridiculous romance novels you read. And I know you like it, so if I'm going to be romantic, I might as well be over the top about it."

Her face went from rosy pink to red. "Those stories just make me happy; I know they aren't real. Life isn't a fairytale, and don't I know it!"

"No, it isn't, but that doesn't mean some dreams can't come true. So here's one of yours, love." He kissed her gently and then set her down. They resumed the action nearly as soon as her feet touched the floor. Gillian touched her tongue to his lips, silently asking for entrance. His lips parted and their tongues danced together passionately. Cal slid his fingers into her hair and deepened the kiss even further.

The two lovers kissed as if all they needed was each other, but soon realized their need for oxygen. Their lips broke apart, both gasping for air.

Gillian was the first to break the silence. "Mmm, I love kissing you."

"And I love kissing you, Gillian Foster," Cal responded.

Gillian grinned mischievously. "What else do you love, Cal?" she ventured.

"I love how my name sounds on your lips," he answered.

"Tell me more, Cal Lightman," Gillian whispered seductively in his ear.

Cal slid his hands down her neck and cupped her breasts, pinching the nipples through her clothes. "I like sucking on these perky nipples of yours." He slid his hands down her waist and around to cup her ass. "And I like the very nice curve of your ass, especially when you wear those tight dresses – they're a constant distraction." He reached down a little further and pulled her dress up to her waist. He snaked his hand around to her throbbing core and cupped her gently. "And I especially like the way you taste, Gillian."

Gillian moaned a little at his touch, but managed to ask, "You like talking dirty, don't you, Cal?"

He only answered, "You secretly like me talking so dirty, love."

Gillian bit her lip, trying to hide a smile, and nodded the tiniest bit.

"What d'ya say we take this to the bedroom, hmm?" He took her hands and led her to her room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to turn around. He unzipped her dress and pulled her back around to face him. He moved his hands to the hem of her dress, which was still at her waist, and slowly lifted it up her body. Gillian automatically lifted her arms. They gazed into each other's eyes, neither wanting to break the connection. He planted kisses along her rib cage and up between her breasts. As he moved higher, he stood up. He then turned her around and lowered her to the bed. Kneeling down, he slowly slipped off each of her high heels. As he stood back up he traced his fingers along her long, toned calves.

Cal slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He used his heel to pull off each shoe then unbuckled his belt. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, then slid them off. His erection was bulging against his briefs. His eyes never left hers as he slipped them off too. He leaned forward a bit and balanced himself on the bed with one arm. He then reached a hand to Gillian's face and put it against her cheek. He slowly slid his hand down her face and neck, his index finger tracing the path, inching past her neck, down her arm and back up. He lightly moved his finger back and forth across her chest and traced along the outline of her bra. Gillian shivered and her nipples hardened again. She closed her eyes to revel in all the sensations she was experiencing.

He shifted himself around to straddle her near her hips. As he slipped her bra straps down over her shoulders, she lifted her chest up a little so that he could reach behind and unhook the clasp. He then slowly pulled her bra off and let it fall to the floor behind him. As Cal quietly said, "Scoot up to the pillows, love," she opened her eyes to look at him and moved up the bed. He moved with her and repositioned himself at her hips. At this point, Cal's cock was fully hard and pressing against her lower abdomen.

"Now, Cal. Please take me now. Please make love to me," Gillian pleaded softly.

Cal intertwined his fingers with hers and brought her arms up over her head. He leaned forward and started kissing her neck. He nipped her earlobe gently and said, "Not yet, love. I don't think you're quite wet enough." He then traced kisses along her jaw to her mouth. When their lips made contact, Gillian tried to pull her arms free to wrap them around Cal, but he wouldn't let her move.

Cal broke free from the kiss, saying, "Besides, I am making love to you, Gillian. I love every single part of your body and I want to prove it."

Gillian's eyes sparkled. "Well, at least let my arms go. I promise I won't move an inch."

Cal let go of her arms and laid down on his side beside her with his leg crossed over hers, his cock pressed against her side. "Now back to what I was doing before you interrupted me," Cal teased. He reached his free arm up and gently placed his hand on her cheek. He ran his thumb over her soft, rosy lips. "I love your lips and the sweet words that fall from them." He pulled her face a little closer to his and leaned forward the rest of the way to kiss her gently. He moved his hand a little further up her face and brushed his thumb over her eyelid. "I love your eyes and I love that you always search for the good in everything, even in me."

Gillian closed her eyes and smiled, "It's easy to find the good in you, Cal."

With his index finger extended, Cal traced his way down her neck and between her breasts. "I love your perfect cleavage in those tight little dresses." He moved his finger up to trace around her left nipple. "I love feeling your nipples harden when I touch them." He traced his finger down her stomach and to her navel. "I love your slim waist that I can so very easily wrap my arms around and now not have to let go. And that belly button! It's beautiful. You should have it pierced, actually."

Gillian, who was quite revved up now because of Cal's slow pace, sighed and turned her head slightly to look at him. "Don't kill the mood, Cal," she chided.

"Oy, love! I'll have you know that'd be sexy as hell! Just imagine your sleek, naked body on the bed wearing nothing but jewelry – including in your belly button," Cal argued.

"Keep dreaming," was all Gillian said.

Cal grunted in protest, but continued. He skimmed his hand over her soft skin to her hip opposite from him, down the outside of her thigh and then back up the inside. As he approached the top of her inner thigh, he slowed his pace, wanting to increase Gillian's anticipation. He avoided touching her too closely to her aching center. He traced a line back up to her navel.

Gillian moaned. "Ohhh, please. Please touch me. I can't take it anymore!" she begged.

Cal whispered into her ear, "The fun's in the waiting."

"Liar!" Gillian replied, grabbing his hand and pushing it down to touch her. She whimpered softly as his hand finally touched her swollen clit. Cal began to rub it in small circles. Gillian moaned and writhed under his soft touch. He dipped his middle finger between her velvety lips to find her absolutely drenched.

"Feels like you're more than ready, love," he whispered.

"I have been for quite awhile, you tease!" she groaned.

"Well, I've been called quite a few things in my day, but never a tease," Cal chuckled.

"Cal," Gillian whined impatiently.

He finally kneeled between her legs and pulled her hips toward him. He palmed his engorged member and rubbed the tip in her folds. He then rubbed it over her clit a few times, which sent a shudder through Gillian's body. Replacing the tip of his cock with his thumb, which he continued to move in circles, he slowly slid himself into her. Gillian pushed her body forward to have him further inside her. He began to gently pull in and out, savoring the feel of her around him.

Cal reached forward and wrapped his arms around her to pull her upright. Gillian wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. She broke off the kiss and shifted her body slightly back and forth on Cal's knees, staring into his eyes. Fearful of losing his balance, Cal placed his hands behind him and thrust his hips up and down to meet her each time.

After a few minutes, Gillian knew that Cal's legs must be starting to hurt so she willed herself to break contact and lay back onto the bed. Cal quickly followed and pushed back into her. He made love to her slowly, each thrust full of passion. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his upper body, Gillian pulled Cal further into her and kissed him – their tongues dancing feverously together once more.

"Oh, Cal…don't stop. Just like that, right there. Right…there!" Gillian managed to get out.

"Oy, love. I'm not going to last much longer," he panted. "Come with me, love. Come with me."

Gillian could feel herself starting to lose control and Cal felt her walls tighten around his cock. The extra pressure pushed him over the edge, but Gillian fell right along with him. As she cried out his name, her nails dug into his back. His body stiffened as he came and he groaned loudly. After a few seconds he collapsed by her side.

When both had regained their senses, they kissed softly, both smiling.

"I love you," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"'Ey!"

"What?" Gillian replied, not opening her eyes.

"A proper response, love, if you please!"

"You know quite well that I love you, more than you could ever possibly know," she countered.

"Well, yeah, but I like to hear you say it. The newness hasn't worn off yet, love," he said, sounding a little disappointed.

Gillian opened her eyes to look at him. "I love you, Cal. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Cal grinned and kissed her.


	9. That crazy, crazy line

Sorry for the brief hiatus, but chapter 9 is the longest chapter yet! :) It's not all smut, though. _**But**_ the non-smutty part is entirely relevant to the story and still might garner some laughter!

R&R and happy reading! :)

Same unfortunate disclaimer. Damn it. .

* * *

The weeks passed without incident. As usual, the electricity in the air between Gillian and Cal was never discussed by anyone at the Lightman Group. They continued their corner-of-the-mouth kiss in front of everyone else; however, once alone, their kisses were anything but innocent.

Much to Cal's dismay, Gillian refused to have sex with him at the office. _"I've decided it's just too inappropriate, Cal! Besides, I think we push the limit far enough as it is,"_ she typically justified.

"_One of these days you'll say otherwise,"_ he'd always reply. She would always shake her head and walk away.

Whenever her father wasn't around, Emily would hound Gillian with questions, but only ever received vague answers. One afternoon, Emily had had enough. She walked straight into Gillian's office and closed the door behind her.

Before Gillian could even speak, Emily had already started in on her. "Okay, Gill, out with it already! I'm not stupid. I know something's going on between you and Dad. He's been way too happy for weeks now and honestly, it's starting to freak me out. He didn't even ground me when I came in 15 minutes past my curfew last Friday night. So spill."

Gillian smiled, "Good afternoon to you too, Emily. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking!"

Emily blushed and looked down, "Sorry…I just couldn't take it anymore. Hi, Gill."

She laughed quietly, "It's okay, Em. Why don't you have a seat? I knew at some point we'd have to have this conversation."

Emily's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, "You mean I was right? You and my Dad are really together?"

"Maybe I should call your father and have him come in too."

Emily groaned, "No way! He'd never admit to it. He'd just tell me to stop worrying about his love life."

"Well he does have a point…" Emily shot her a disapproving look. "I know, I know, you do have a right to know something, at least." Emily looked triumphant.

"What do you say we go for a walk? I'm in the mood for a slushie."

The two headed outside to the street vendor for their ice cold treats. With slushies in hand, they started down the sidewalk.

"To answer your question," Gillian started, "yes, your Dad and I are seeing each other. We have been for several weeks, actually."

Emily nearly squealed with delight, but then her expression became serious. "Did it have anything to do with that case of the guy threatening to kill Dad if you didn't find out who murdered his wife?"

Gillian looked at her, shocked. "Yes, actually. How did you know that?"

Emily shrugged, "When you told me about the case, I knew something was different between the two of you, but I didn't know what exactly so I decided not to say anything."

"Your father's right. Nothing gets past you. You've really learned how to read people from being around everyone at the Group."

"Yeah, I've learned how to keep secrets, too," Emily grinned.

Gillian smiled back at her, "We all have to keep a secret or two once in a while."

"Have you and Dad had sex yet?" she asked boldly.

Gillian nearly choked on her slushie. "Emily! That is not a conversation we're going to have!"

"What? It's a perfectly normal question! But based on your reaction, I'm betting yes."

Sighing because she knew it was pointless to deny it, Gillian simply replied, "Of course we have. End of discussion."

Emily couldn't suppress her giggle. "Yep, definitely why Dad's been so happy lately."

"Emily!"

"Okay, okay. End of discussion," she responded. The two had come to a nearby park and Emily sat down on the closest bench; Gillian did the same. She turned to Gillian as she crossed her legs on the seat of the bench. "Do you think you'll get married?"

Gillian hesitated on this one. Finally she answered, "Well, I'm not sure. I mean, I suppose I'd like to remarry one day, but I haven't mentioned it to him. I haven't been divorced that long either, though."

"I know Dad would want to marry you. He's always been happiest when he's around you. If you were married, you'd always be around and he'd always be happy."

"Whoa, Em. You're getting too far ahead of yourself. We've only been dating a few weeks and I told you I haven't even discussed this with your father," Gillian exclaimed, putting her hand on Emily's knee.

"But you've been thinking about it, haven't you?" Emily ventured.

"It's crossed my mind a time or two." Emily rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. It's crossed my mind a lot."

"Would you wear a white dress?"

"Wear a white dress for what?" came a gruff voice from a few feet away, startling both Emily and Gillian.

"Dad!" Emily exclaimed.

"Wear a white dress for what?" he repeated, looking back and forth between them.

Gillian cut in, "Em was just asking me if I would wear a white dress to Prom."

"Aren't you a little old for Prom?" he questioned with one eyebrow raised.

Emily laughed, "Don't be ridiculous! Gillian's not going to Prom. I asked her if she was me, would she wear a white dress."

Cal squinted at both of them, deciding on what he should say. "Well, you're both lying. So tell me what's going on." He sat down in between them on the bench.

Emily shot Gillian a deer-in-the-headlights look, but luckily Cal was looking at Gillian for the explanation. Gillian shifted her gaze downward as she spoke, a little ashamed of having told Emily before discussing it with him.

"Emily knows about us. She's had an idea all along, but today she walked into my office and demanded answers."

"Hey! I didn't demand," Emily started to object; Gillian gave her a slightly reproachful look. "Okay, maybe I did…but I couldn't take it anymore, Dad. I had to know what was going on between you and Gill."

Cal sighed, looking at Em, "Well, I guess you could say I finally came to my bloody senses."

"Really? I thought you'd lost your mind," Gillian said sarcastically.

He turned his head and looked again at Gillian. "No, love, you've lost your mind for wanting to be with me."

"Can't argue with you there, Cal!" she grinned.

Cal licked his lips, "Now, let's try this again. Why would you be wearing a white dress?"

Gillian hesitated once more, "Cal…Em asked if we were going to get married."

"Bloody hell!"

"Dad, I'll tell you the same thing I told Gill and the same thing I've always told you. You're always happiest when you're around her. If you were married, you'd be around her all the time, so you'd always be happy!" Emily said, grinning from ear to ear.

Cal looked slightly amused, "We're not talking about this, Em. If it ever does come up, you'll be the first to know, yeah?"

Emily folded her arms across her chest in defiance, "But Dad…"

He simply looked at her and she stopped talking.

Gillian looked a little hurt by Cal's desire to stop the discussion so quickly, but was able to hide it before Emily or Cal could notice. "Why don't we head back to the office? Emily, I bet your mom will be here for you soon."

The three of them started walking back to the Group's office, with Emily between the two. The discussion on the way back was light, mostly about what Emily was doing or learning at school lately. Gillian knew that she was frustrated with her father and that Emily would probably come talk to her later about it anyway, so she made a mental note to follow up with her.

Sure enough, barely ten minutes after the three walked back into the office, Zoe showed up for Emily. Greetings and goodbyes were short, particularly between Gillian and Zoe, and they left within minutes of Zoe's arrival.

Gillian and Cal spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening like there was a pink elephant in the room with them; both knew something was there, it felt a little awkward, and they knew they'd have to mention it eventually.

Cal seized his chance once the last person had left the office. As Gillian was walking down the hallway to leave, he grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way back into his study.

He backed her up against the metal ladder that lead up to the lofted area of the room. With no other choice, Gillian half-sat/half-leaned on the cold, smooth surface.

"So, love – would you mind telling me why the hell you and Emily were discussing marriage, of all things, this afternoon?" He was leaning in dangerously close to her face. She instantly felt nervous – not because of the question, but because of how close he was just then and how turned on she felt at that exact moment.

"I told you already, Cal. She asked me if we were going to get married. I told her we hadn't even talked about it!" she said seriously.

"But that's not all you said, is it?" he replied, smirking.

"Yes, it is. That's all I said," she stuttered.

He chuckled, "You're a terrible liar, remember? Now, tell me what else you said."

Gillian swallowed hard. "Well, I told her I wasn't sure. I said that I guess I'd like to get remarried one day, but I hadn't ever discussed any of it with you. I also said that it hadn't really been long since my divorce either, though. That's when she told me the same thing she told you after you showed up."

"And your response?"

"I said that she was getting too far ahead of herself and we had only been dating a few weeks. And I told her again that I hadn't talked about it with you."

"Have you been thinking about it?" he asked, with a hint of knowing in his voice.

Gillian blushed and said nothing.

"Love, I'm not mad, of course. I'm just asking," he whispered softly.

She looked up into his eyes, "I have always thought about being married to you, Cal."

This response was not one that Cal had anticipated at all. He looked genuinely, completely shocked. "Do you want to be married to me, Gill?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. It's too soon," she replied softly, looking down.

Cal gently grabbed her face with his hands to make her look at him. He ran his thumb across her cheek. "I'm not proposing to you right now, love. I'm just asking. But one day if you ever decide that you're crazy enough to take me as your husband, you let me know, yeah? We'll see what we can do about it."

"Definitely," she replied, smiling at him. "Is that it?"

"Is that why I pulled you into my study?" he asked, finishing her thought. "Mostly, but I did have another idea in mind…" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes?"

Instead of responding, Cal kissed her passionately, his intentions clear. He placed soft kisses along her jaw line and neck, then a few along her shoulder. He started unbuttoning her top as he kissed her lips again.

She stopped him. "Cal, I told you…"

"Please, love…I've wanted you all bloody day," he begged, as he started kissing her neck.

She couldn't possibly deny him. Giving in, she sighed, "Okay, but just this once."

Cal grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Oy, love, we both know it won't be just this once."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she replied, as he kissed her lips again. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and was delighted to find that her bra was one that clasped in the front this time.

"Mmm, we can do this nearly dressed, I see," he grinned, as he undid the clasp and the lacy fabric cups fell to each side. He cupped each breast and then pinched each nipple. A whimper fell from Gillian's supple, rosy lips.

Gillian pulled her knee-length black skirt up to her waist as she lifted up a leg and placed it on the 2nd ladder step, opening herself to him.

"Mmm, I do love it when you don't wear any knickers," Cal whispered into her ear and snaked his hand down to touch her, finding the soft folds of womanhood slick.

"I don't like panty lines," was all she replied, as she leaned her head back against the ladder.

"Me neither." As he continued to whisper in her ear, he stroked her swollen clit gently, which elicited a shudder from her. "If I'd known you were going commando today, I would have tried this hours ago. It's no wonder I had to hide a hard-on all day. Seems a bit like Cal Lightman Jr. knew something I didn't."

Impatient with his words, Gillian merely looked into his eyes as she unbuckled his belt and pushed down his briefs and pants. He lifted his leg to place it onto the same step as hers. Grabbing his hard member, she positioned the tip at her opening and pushed him into her. When the full length of him was inside her, she kissed him hard.

"Take me, Cal. Take me like you've wanted to all day long," she ordered. "Show me what you've thought about doing to me in this very office."

"Turn around," he replied in a gravelly voice," and lean forward."

Gillian obeyed, and after she had positioned herself with her leg back up on the ladder and grabbed hold of it, he plunged back into her tight, wet hole. She couldn't help but moan.

"For years I've wanted to take you from behind on this ladder," he admitted in his hypnotic voice. "Can't tell you how many times I've gotten off sitting in that chair right behind us imagining us in this very position."

Gillian could only make noises of pleasure – all thought processes had ceased.

His steady thrusts were starting to get to her. Her breaths became labored and short. Instinctively her hand jumped to her clit and she started to fondle herself vigorously. "Harder, Cal. Harder!" she practically screamed.

With his hands on her hips, Cal was all but pounding her from behind. "You like that, yeah? You like my thick, stiff cock inside you?"

A few moments later, she started to lose control. First her body went rigid and her hands tightened around the metal ladder railing. Then her back arched and her head was on his shoulder. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as the orgasm hit her dead on.

Mere seconds later, Cal warned her, "Christ, Gillian! I'm gonna come!"

She pulled off him and turned around to kneel before him. She took him in her mouth and sucked vigorously, pumping his shaft with her hand. As he exploded, his come shot into the back of her throat, but, without choking at all, she swallowed every single squirt that escaped from his cock. Gillian continued to suck him gently until he was limp again.

"Damn, love. I didn't fantasize about that part!"

Gillian couldn't suppress her smile, "Mmm, that was really good, Cal."

"You like the Cal Lightman flavor, do you?" he joked.

"My favorite by far!" she replied.

"Well, it's always free and always available, love – whenever you want it," he winked.

"Same goes for your favorite flavor, Cal."

"Why don't we make ourselves presentable and go grab some dinner?" he asked her.

"What's for dessert?"

"Anything you want, love. Anything you want," he chuckled.


	10. The line's first fight

Geez. Even **I'm** excited about this new chapter! (I'm all giggly right now, FYI.) Additionally I am getting down on my knees and begging for your forgiveness. School aside, I have started and restarted this chapter time and time again. I just couldn't figure out where to go with it! It's also the shortest chapter yet, but that's where the muses took me. I ask for forgiveness for this as well! Chapter 11 shouldn't take anywhere near as long to post now that I have a bit of direction in the story.

ps - who's loving these new episodes? I had no idea I could feel so much angst!

Typical disclaimer, blah blah blah. ENJOY! :)

* * *

"But you said I could have anything I want, Cal!" Gillian whined after finishing her entrée at dinner that evening.

"Anything but that. You eat too much chocolate. It's horrible. Besides, you're supposed to want me," he replied.

She sighed. "I do, but right now I really, really want this triple layer, fudge brownie cake!"

"Fine, but I'm not paying for your addiction," he said, jokingly.

"Right, and you think that would stop me?" she replied, laughing quietly.

"Well, no, but it was worth a shot, wasn't it?"

Before she could answer, the waiter stopped by and asked if either of them would like to order dessert.

"Not much of a sweet tooth myself, but this 5-year-old in a woman's body would like to order that brownie fudge nonsense you have," he told the young man. Gillian merely grinned. "Oh, and we'll take it to-go please."

"No, I'll eat it here, sir. Ignore him please." Cal looked at her as the waiter walked away. "What? Two can play that game, Cal Lightman!" Gillian rested her elbows on the table and her face in her hands. "I plan on torturing you," she said in a low voice, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Liar."

"That's what you think."

When her dessert arrived, Gillian did exactly what she said she'd do. She took her time eating her cake and savored each and every bite. She moaned and then licked the spoon completely clean each time she put it in her mouth. After ten minutes of torture she finally finished her dessert. Having already paid the bill, Cal grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out the door, with Gillian giggling the whole way.

* * *

Cal and Gillian's after dinner plans started just as expected. Their hands were everywhere as soon as they crossed the threshold of Gillian's door.

"Why can I ever seem to get enough of you, Cal?" Gillian moaned as Cal nipped at her neck.

"Nobody can get enough of the delectable Cal Lightman, love. You should know this by now," he replied, grinning.

"Maybe, but do you wonder how long we'll be like this?" she said, stopping him.

"Bloody hell. Don't tell me you've already gotten fed up with me, Gill," Cal groaned.

Gillian laughed and gave him a quick kiss. Her expression then became serious. "I'm not complaining, Mr. Delectable. I'm expressing concern!"

"Concern? We're adults pawing at each other like teenagers and you're concerned? I'd wager that's quite a healthy sexual appetite, love." he stated, disregarding her seriousness.

"Damn it, Cal! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you. I don't want us to be just like every other couple when the so-called 'honeymoon' phase ends. I want the romance and desire to stay. I don't want to stop wanting you every second of every day. But," she said when his eyes lit up, "that doesn't mean I want to let my hormones take over my body."

"Oi, I love you to pieces, woman, but are you trying to kill the mood?"

"I can't believe you just said that," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I just want to talk about our future, Cal. Here I was thinking you were different, but you're just like every other man. You think with your damn dick!" She bit her lip and looked down, trying not to cry.

"Please, love," he begged, "Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry, and I hate myself when I'm the one who makes you." He placed his forefinger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I do think about our future together. I'm sorry. I shouldn't let Lightman Jr. take over like that. I am just like every other man in that respect, but I should know better than that when it comes to you."

"Yes, damn it, you should!" she said, interrupting him.

Cal looked a little ashamed. "But when I'm with you, I just want to live in the moment. I'm terrified of losing you, love. I think constantly about a future with you, but I'm scared that I'm going to do something to fuck it all up, fuck up what we've become, and I can't bear to think of it. I can't help but think that one day I'm really going to do something completely idiotic, as you well know I'm apt to do, and get myself hurt, or hell, even killed! I don't want to think of a future without you, love. Even before we came to our bloody senses I didn't want to think about a future without you."

"Oh, Cal. I had no idea you felt that way. I promise you won't screw it up. You've done so many stupid things over the years and I've never even really thought about leaving. I want you – just you – until the day I die. I want to be with you. I want to marry you. If I could, I'd have babies with you…"

"Speaking of babies," he interrupted, "I've noticed you seem to have gained a few pounds recently, love…"

* * *

Direction? Yes. Is the direction set in stone? Just like Cal and Gillian's relationship, only time can tell. . .


	11. Adding to the line

Okay, so this chapter took me forever (even longer than the last one!). I've lost a lot of steam with this story and I'm sorry for that. I don't leave things like this unfinished, so I will continue it at some point, if only to close the story out. I guess I could be persuaded to continue on (with no end in sight), but that depends on what you, the readers, want... :) Who knows how long either way would take, though...

Disclaimer: wasn't mine, isn't mine, and won't ever be mine. Damn it. ;)

* * *

_Cal looked a little ashamed. "But when I'm with you, I just want to live in the moment. I'm terrified of losing you, love. I think constantly about a future with you, but I'm scared that I'm going to do something to fuck it all up, fuck up what we've become, and I can't bear to think of it. I can't help but think that one day I'm really going to do something completely idiotic, as you well know I'm apt to do, and get myself hurt, or hell, even killed! I don't want to think of a future without you, love. Even before we came to our bloody senses I didn't want to think about a future without you."_

_"Oh, Cal. I had no idea you felt that way. I promise you won't screw it up. You've done so many stupid things over the years and I've never even really thought about leaving. I want you – just you – until the day I die. I want to be with you. I want to marry you. If I could, I'd have babies with you…"_

_"Speaking of babies," he interrupted, "I've noticed you seem to have gained a few pounds recently, love…"_

_

* * *

_

Gillian just stood there and looked at him, completely dumbfounded.

"Gillian?" Cal spoke her name, the concern evident in his voice.

She blinked and shook her head slightly, "What are...that isn't...I..."

He stayed where he was, waiting for her to form a complete thought.

"Is this some joke, Cal? Because if it is, it isn't funny, damn it!" she said firmly.

"A joke, Gillian? A joke? You seriously think I'd joke around about thinking you might be pregnant? I may be an insensitive prick sometimes, but never when it comes to you, love. Never. So no, Gillian. this isn't a joke!" he replied softly, clearly hurt. She could see it in his eyes.

"Cal, I'm sorry...you just caught me completely off guard. But I can't be pregnant because I can't _get_ pregnant," Gillian said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, you _can_ get pregnant - the doctors just said it was nearly impossible," he corrected her, "I don't know for sure, love, but it's not like you to gain even a few pounds."

"I've been menstruating, though. I haven't had any morning sickness, or even nausea!" she replied as she moved to sit down on the nearest chair. She ran her hands through her hair, sweeping the shorter pieces framing her face back behind her ears.

Cal closed the few feet between them by moving to stand in front of her. "You know both are possible, don't you? You can still have your cycle, even a light one, and not have morning sickness and still be pregnant."

Both Gillian and Cal were silent for a minute or so, each reveling in their own thoughts. Gillian was the first to speak. Her voice was a little shaky and Cal knew she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't want to think about this anymore, Cal. Can we just go to bed?"

"You need to take a pregnancy test, Gill." He avoided answering her question on purpose and she knew it.

"Well, I don't have to take one tonight so I'm going to bed, with or without you," she replied, a slight hint of anger in her voice. She stood up and turned to head toward the bedroom. He quickly reached for her wrist and pulled her back to him. He gently cupped her face between his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Gillian Foster, I know you are terrified. You're terrified of not being pregnant and you're terrified of being pregnant. If I didn't think there was really a chance, I would have kept my bloody mouth shut. But one way or the other, I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere, love."

Her cheeks were streaked with tears. She nodded her head slightly, sniffed a little, and then kissed him softly on the lips. "Maybe we could go out in the morning and buy a few?" she asked, her voice very soft.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers gently. "If that's what you want to do, love, we can."

* * *

"I can't do this, Cal!" Gillian yelled to him from inside the bathroom.

"You can't pee on a stick? Bloody hell, woman!" he groaned.

"Oh be quiet, Cal. Of course I 'can pee on a stick', as you so vulgarly put it, but I'm too scared to. It means a definitive yes or no. I'm not ready for a definitive answer yet!" Her voice was slightly frantic.

"Close your eyes and pee on it. Or pee in a cup and put it in it...whatever you're supposed to do with those things. Just do it and I'll come in and wait with you. It only takes a few minutes, yeah?" he replied, trying not to laugh.

"This isn't funny!"

"No, but the thought of you doing what you're doing is!" he said, not bothering to keep from laughing.

"Cal!"

"Okay, okay! Would you just hurry - "

The door opened abruptly. Gillian immediately handed him a cup with a pregnancy test in it. "Nice, love. Very nice," he said sarcastically.

"I'm not looking at it," she said as she plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"You only did one test?"

Gillian laid back on the bed. "No, there are three more in there." She pointed to the bathroom.

"Right, well, you stay there and I'll go watch your cups of pee."

She lifted her head and gave him an annoyed look.

* * *

Five minutes later, Cal came out of the bathroom with all four tests on a small plate and no cups in sight.

Gillian sat up quickly and looked at him. She took a few moments to read his face but couldn't detect anything. "Well?" she nearly yelled.

"Bloody hell, love! Not so loud! You're gonna make Cal Jr. deaf!" he grinned.

"I'm pregnant? Are you sure? Let me see those!" She jumped up and reached for the plate.

Cal held them up behind him so she couldn't see them or reach them. "Nuh uh, Gill. You said you weren't going to look at them," he said, laughing at her.

"I lied. Now give me those damn tests, Cal!" She jumped up and grabbed the plate from him.

She looked at the tests, studying them carefully. Sure enough, all four had distinct plus signs on the indicators.

Gillian's knees gave away and the plate fell to the floor, the pregnancy tests scattering. Cal barely caught her in time. He backed her up a couple of feet to the edge of the bed and sat her down.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "Oh my god, I'm going to have a baby..." She lifted her head a little to look at Cal, who was kneeling down in front of her. "Cal..." The dam finally broke and Gillian burst into tears. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He stood up, her arms still around his neck, and hugged her tightly as she fell apart in his arms."Yeah, love. _We_ are going to have a baby."

* * *

Gillian and Cal stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about ten minutes. She sighed as she leaned back on her heels and looked up at Cal through tear-soaked eyelashes. He lightly kissed the tip of her nose and Gillian smiled, closing her eyes again.

"Should we celebrate?"

"You're asking _me_ if we should _celebrate_?" he replied, the surprise obvious in his voice.

Gillian suppressed a laugh. "Right, I meant, _how_ should we celebrate?"

"Well, love, I can think of a few ways, but there's one in particular I'd like..."

"Uh, Cal...pregnant women can't drink!" she said, flashing him another annoyed look.

"Bloody hell, woman! I know that, thank you. Actually, I was thinking about something more along the lines of how we even got here..."

She grinned mischievously as Cal picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed. She unzipped her skirt and pulled it off, tossing it somewhere on the bedroom floor.

* * *

After a few minutes of caressing and passionate kissing, Cal pulled her on top of him. She straddled his hips, his distinct erection pressing against her. She lightly pressed her hips into his and moved hers in circles a few times.

"Fuck, Gillian! Why do you have to do that? It makes me want to fuck you up against the wall!"

"Because it drives you insane," she smiled, then quickly frowned, "But don't you dare try to now that I'm pregnant."

"Okay, I promise not to _fuck_ you up against the wall, at least not until the doctor gives her stamp of approval."

The shocked look on her face was absolutely priceless. "You will _not_ discuss the explicit details of our sex life with my OB/GYN. She doesn't need to know where we have sex!"

"She might want to know in this case, because I know you like it rough from time to time.. Ask her once we know for sure you're pregnant...or I will - and you know it, love," he told her, cheekily.

She studied his face closely to see if he was serious. "We'll see...but if I do, it certainly won't be as crass as _you_ put it," she bargained, poking him in the chest with her forefinger.

"Your call, love. Your call," he grinned, quite satisfied with himself. "Now, less talk, more action."

"You're absolutely incorrigible."

Cal just gave her a look that she interpreted as, "Hey, cut me some slack. I'm only a man." He flashed his trademark grin again. "Kiss me."

Gillian leaned down and pressed her forehead against Cal's, then pecked him lightly on the lips. Before she could sit back up again, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, so she had to straighten out her legs to be comfortable. He kissed her hard on the mouth, his hunger for her quite obvious. Their tongues danced together once again, quite used to each other's rhythm after so long. Cal's hands caressed her back, inching down to the hem of her shirt. Once there, he tugged on it and she sat back up on her knees to pull it off over her head and carelessly toss it aside.

When she looked back down at him, he reached up and gently placed his hands on each side of her neck. He slowly slid his hands down onto her shoulders. Her pale skin erupted in goosebumps at the tenderness in his touch. Gillian felt her nipples hardening and Cal licked his lips at the sight of them poking through the thin fabric of her bra. She smiled at him, lifted her hands, and gently pulled at the hard peaks with each thumb and forefinger.

"May I?" Cal asked, reaching behind her back to unfasten her bra and toss it aside.

Gillian arched her back, moaning softly in pleasure, as he slowly slid his hands around to cup her bare breasts.

"Bloody hell, you are one delicious woman, Gill."

She looked down at him and smiled, "Good thing you're hungry, then, huh?"

He pulled her back against him and rolled her over on her back. He positioned himself alongside her and laid his hand on her stomach, spreading out his fingers. He slid his hand back and forth across her stomach, slowly moving lower and lower. When his little finger reached the elastic fabric band of her panties, she quickly reached down and pulled them off, then pushed his hand lower than it had been before. She didn't let go of it, though. When he didn't move his hand, she pushed it even lower, moaning.

He looked at her, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Got an itch that needs a scratch, eh, love?"

Gillian reached over and grabbed his erection with the exact right amount of pressure to make Cal's body jerk a little.

"Touché, love." He slid his hand down and touched the tip of his middle finger to her clit. She immediately dropped her hand from him.

She sucked in her breath as he started to caress her gently. Within minutes he had her writhing against his hand, begging him not to stop, _not to ever stop_. When she started to orgasm, her mouth opened wide in a scream, but not a sound came out.

He held her as her body descended from its high, still jerking involuntarily every few seconds. When her body finally stopped jerking and her breathing regained its normal pattern, he pulled her tighter against him. After a few minutes he moved to give her a kiss, only to realize that she had dozed off in his arms. He chuckled to himself, then kissed her on the forehead.

While he ached for the same release, he had to admit there were some things in life just worth waiting for when it came to Gillian Foster and this was one of them.


	12. The line never saw it coming

I hope everyone doesn't hate me for taking so long to get Chapter 12 posted! I felt quite inspired this evening though, so I was able to crank out the majority of what you'll soon be reading. :)

Hopefully you also won't hate me for this chapter not being smutastic (sorry!)...it's actually more like a real chapter, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless. R & R so I know at least someone is still following and (hopefully) enjoying the story! [Note, the more pushing (aka reviews) I get, the more likely I am to update...just saying. ;) ]

Same disclaimer as the past 11 chapters...

* * *

Two weeks later Cal held Gillian's hand as they waited for the doctor to return to the exam room. They were both a nervous wreck, but Cal managed to hide that fact, unlike Gillian. Her forehead had been wrinkled with worry for days. At this point there was no room for doubt about her pregnancy, but now she was consumed by other thoughts. What if she lost the baby? What if he or she was born premature or was born with serious defects? Could she really be a good mother? And Cal. Would Cal be –

A gentle knock on the door arrested her from finishing that thought. As the handle turned, Gillian tightened her grip on Cal's hand. In popped her OB/GYN's head, quickly followed by the rest of her. She closed the door, and after taking a few steps toward both of them, reached her hand out to greet them. As Cal shook her hand and took note of the doctor's expression, he said, "Dr. Cal Lightman, the father, of course."

"Nice to meet you, Cal," she replied, then turned to Gillian. "Hello, Gillian. It's nice to see you again and even better to see you under such circumstances," she grinned.

Opening up the folder she had in her hand, she said, "Now, let's get down to business. The test results indicate, Gillian, that you are indeed pregnant. But since you already knew that little detail, we'll discuss more important information. I'm a little concerned about your pregnancy, of course. Since you've had such difficulty conceiving I'd like to be extra cautious in your case. If you haven't already, start taking prenatal vitamins and carefully monitor your diet – no sodas, no junk food."

"Bloody hell, that's gonna kill her!" Cal quipped. Gillian looked at him, clearly not amused.

The doctor chuckled. "Yes, that'll probably be the hardest part for her. At least for now."

"For now?" Gillian questioned, alarmed.

"Yes, for now. At some point you'll start to have cravings, the urge to urinate will become more frequent, those sorts of things." Gillian's face relaxed a bit. "Just as important as the vitamins and diet, you need to reduce stress as much as you possibly can. I want you to cut back on your hours at work, start doing yoga or meditation for relaxation, and get plenty of rest every night," she told her.

"But I'm partner, I can't drop -" Gillian started.

"No problem, Doc," Cal interrupted.

"Yes, problem, Cal!"

"No, love. You and the baby are more important than anything in the world right now so there's no other option," he replied, looking straight into her eyes.

She turned her head to look at the doctor as she spoke. "He's right, Gillian. Yours and the baby's health is number one priority for the next several months."

She sighed, looking back at Cal, "I know, but Cal, we've been having enough trouble lately…"

"Later, Gill. We'll sort it out later. Now, let the doctor finish so she can get out of here and do more good deeds," he told her, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Well, I'd actually like to go ahead and do an ultrasound today so we can estimate how many weeks you are."

* * *

The doctor had a nurse come in to help prep Gillian for the first ultrasound. About 15 minutes later, Gillian had changed into some exam shorts and a gown and was laying propped up on the exam table; her gown was pulled up high and the doctor was slowly moving the transducer all over Gillian's abdomen, which was quickly becoming covered in a thin layer of green-tinged goo. Both Cal and Gillian were looking eagerly at the ultrasound machine's screen, even though neither of them knew what they should be looking for. Every 15 or 20 seconds, the doctor would stop moving the transducer, tap a key on the keyboard and continue on to another spot.

After the third or fourth time, the OB-GYN's eyebrows shot up. Gillian and Cal pounced on the facial movement. "What's wrong?" the two said at the same time, alarm very evident in their voices.

The doctor smirked quickly and looked from the screen to them. "No problem. I assure you. Actually, things probably couldn't be better for you at the moment."

Before she could continue, Cal blurted out, "Bloody hell, she's carrying twins, isn't she?"

The doctor smiled, the sides of her eyes crinkling, and nodded her head. "Yes, it appears that she is."

Shock was written all over Gillian's face. She couldn't speak, only stare at the doctor. She felt Cal squeezing her hand gently.

"Gill, love, look at me." She turned her head toward him. "We're gonna have TWO Cal Jrs!"

A few tears rolled down her cheek as the news finally dawned on her. She still couldn't find the words to speak as Cal wiped them away with his thumb. He leaned over slightly and gave her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips, resting his forehead on hers.

The physician watched their interaction silently. She could not only see the love they had for each other, she could _feel_ it. She hated to interrupt, but she had to continue the ultrasound and examine her other patients. She cleared her throat quietly, "I hate to ruin the moment, but there's more information for you."

The couple turned to look at her. "Right. Let's have it then," Cal grinned.

"It appears that you're about eight weeks along, so I'd estimate the due date to be the first of September, give or take a few days. I'd like you to come back in about two or three weeks for another ultrasound. We'll definitely be able to listen for heartbeats then. I would advise you to wait at least until your first trimester is almost over before you start telling family and friends. With your history, Gillian, it'd be best to wait until you get through the riskiest part."

The thought of losing their baby, no, make that babies, brought a pained expression to Gillian's face and she looked at Cal wearily. The two didn't have to exchange words to communicate what they felt and thought. She looked completely terrified and his eyes clearly told her that he wouldn't let her go down that road. She squeezed his hand and nodded her head slightly.

She looked back at the OB-GYN. "So I need to take vitamins, do something for stress relief, and make sure my diet is balanced?"

"Yes, and remember what I said – stress relief _and_ cutting back on work hours. I've known you for years, Gillian, so I know just how stressed your career can make you. It won't be good for your health or the twins' either. I want you to take every precaution possible until the highest risks have passed."

Gillian nodded, clearly knowing just how important it was for her to stick to the doctor's advice.

Cal cleared his throat and muttered, "Ask her."

Gillian's face turned pink and she jerked her head around to scold him. "Cal!"

He grinned impishly and his face said it all – _ask her now, or I will!_

Already embarrassed enough as it was, she sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned back toward her OB. "I, well, Cal wanted to know just h-how…precautious we should be in –in the –"

He interrupted her, "While we're shaggin', of course."

Her face turned bright red and she couldn't look into the doctor's eyes.

The doctor chuckled, "No need to be embarrassed, Gillian. It's a perfectly normal question and usually does come from the men. You probably won't have to change much in that area, I'd think."

"Oi – you think she's not adventurous in the sack? I'll have you know –"

"Cal!" Gillian hissed.

Laughing outright, the physician claimed, "Oh I don't doubt it, Cal. That's why I said what I did. A couple's sex life usually doesn't pose risks during pregnancy though, unless it's, uh, very intense, if you understand what I mean."

"Well actually, I don't quite understand –" he started.

"Yes, he does, Doctor. He's just being _himself_," she interrupted and gave Cal a look that said he was going to pay for this later. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows up and down a few times, which only annoyed her further. She shook her head at him and turned back to thank the doctor.

"My pleasure, Gillian. I'll just wipe the gel off your stomach and leave you to get dressed again. Your file will be waiting at the reception desk and someone will help you check out. There will also be some print-outs of the ultrasound." She wiped off Gillian's stomach and turned off the ultrasound machine. Before walking out of the room, she shook both their hands, saying, "Congratulations, Gillian. Cal. See you in a few weeks."

* * *

Gillian was furious at him and he knew it. As always, she never had to tell him. On the way out of the building, however, she put on a show for everyone around them – she smiled, she kissed him, she held his hand as they walked to the car. As soon as they were in the car, however, Gillian's jaw was set and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"C'mon, Gill. Please don't be mad at me. I know I embarrassed you, but the doctor thought it was amusing too!" When she shot him a death glare, he immediately regretted those words. "The doctor says everything's okay in that department though, love. Can we please just focus on the fact that you're pregnant with _twins_? Your dream has come true, twice at once. Please, Gill. I'm sorry."

She uncrossed her arms and sighed, "Fine. You're right. That's such a stupid thing to be mad about anyway." As she leaned her head back, she turned her head toward him. "I can't believe this, Cal. I'm finally pregnant." She bit her lip lightly as tears threatened to spill over and down her cheeks.

"With _twins_, darling. Can't leave that out. It means I have super sperm, that does."

Laughing quietly, Gillian closed her eyes for a few moments and then sighed. When she opened her eyes again, Cal was looking at her with more love written all over his face than she'd ever seen before, except with Emily.

He cocked his head to the side, like he does when reading people.

She knew something was running through his mind. "What?"

"I love you, Gillian Foster," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her deeply. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other's. After a few seconds he leaned back slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Gill, will you marry me?"

* * *

_To be continued...he he he_. :)


	13. How strong is our line?

Once again, I have no smut for you in this chapter and I'm terribly sorry about that. This story just seems to have taken on a life of its own recently! Don't worry - the smut isn't gone by any means! I just have to get their relationship to a certain place in my head before I can properly work it back in. It shouldn't take too long though...might even get something in the next chapter... :)

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, same as all the other chapters.

* * *

"_I love you, Gillian Foster," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her deeply. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other's. After a few seconds he leaned back slightly and looked her in the eyes._

"_Gill, will you marry me?"_

* * *

Gillian inhaled sharply. "What? A-a-are you serious, Cal?" She quickly searched his face for hints about what he was feeling and thinking, but she couldn't make sense of anything.

He thought she'd smile really big and throw her arms around his neck, practically screaming yes, or maybe start crying then try to say yes amidst all the tears. When she did neither of those, he felt fear spread quickly throughout his chest, but instinctively forced himself to keep a neutral expression. He hadn't at all been prepared for this.

He thought for sure she'd say yes. What had he missed?

"N-nevermind, Foster. I guess I just got caught up in the moment," he quickly turned to face the steering wheel while shaking his head a little, then fumbled with the keys in his hands to start the car.

Gillian felt like Cal had just slapped her. He'd called her _Foster_, not 'Gill,' or even 'Gillian,' and most certainly not 'love.'

_Foster_.

She just stared at him for a few seconds, trying to gather her thoughts and figure out how the hell to even respond to that.

Tears welled up in her eyes, forcing her to blink. One rolled down her cheek as she turned her head away from him. She wiped the lone tear away with the back of her left hand and took a deep breath. Even though she tried her hardest not to let it, her exhaling breath still came out extremely uneven.

He saw her reaction out of the corner of his eye and immediately regretted the words that had just come out of his mouth. _Why the fuck did I just say that? _ He quickly reached out his hand to touch her shoulder gently, but she jerked away from his touch and threw up her hand, signaling him not to. When she brought her hand back down to her lap, he noticed she'd balled it into a fist.

"Gill –," he started to say.

"Just drive," she whispered coldly.

"No." He said simply.

"Just drive, Cal!" she said louder.

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me, love," he replied.

"Oh, so now you use _love_? What happened to _Foster_, huh? You sure didn't have a problem calling me that a minute ago," she said through gritted teeth, turning her head to face the front windshield.

"Gill, please, _please_ let me explain," he pleaded, his voice thick with desperation.

She remained silent and kept looking straight ahead.

"Gill, I'm sorry, probably sorrier than I've ever been in my entire life. I know I was a complete plonker for saying that. I panicked. I wasn't prepared for this reaction," he said quietly.

She turned her head to look at him directly, her jaw clenched. "You weren't _prepared for my reaction_? _That's_ your excuse, Cal?"

"I know, Gill. I'm such a soddy bastard." From the look Gillian gave him, he could tell she was thinking, _Yeah, no shit!_

"I had this all planned out in my head, I was so sure that you'd react one of two ways. You'd either scream yes and throw your arms around me, or start crying and try to say yes through all the tears. Not even once did I think that you'd react differently. I _never_ thought you'd say no. But you did, and I did what I always do. I threw up my defense. I needed to distance myself from it so I wouldn't just lose it right here in front of you. I wanted to wait until I could be alone to figure out where the hell I went wrong," he explained. When he finished, he looked down, clearly ashamed of how he'd reacted to her.

Gillian's facial features softened. She reached her hand over and put it on top of Cal's. He immediately looked up at her and was extremely relieved to once again see the sweet, gentle woman he knew and loved. "I didn't say no, Cal."

"Well, no but you said –" he argued.

She cut in, "I know what I said. You don't have to remind me. But I wasn't saying no. I was just overwhelmed, Cal, and I still am. So much has happened today I feel like I'm dreaming. Nothing seems real. I'm afraid I'll wake up tomorrow and it will all just be a dream." She reached a hand up and placed it lightly on his chest. "Put yourself in my shoes, Cal."

"'Fraid I can't fit in them, love," he started to smile, but she looked at him sternly.

"Seriously, Cal. Doctors have been telling me my entire adult life that it's almost impossible that I'll ever get pregnant. Alec and I tried for so long – fertility treatments, in-vitro, everything. Nothing worked and I was devastated. So we tried to adopt and we were blessed with Sophie, but I only had her for 57 days," she said, starting to tear up again. "Fifty-seven, Cal. And then she was gone, right along with my marriage. I was a single woman in my late 30s and knew there was no hope for me. I didn't even have potential boyfriend to make it happen."

"You had me, Gill. You had me, whether you knew it or not," he said, holding back the tears.

"I know, Cal. Well, I know now anyway and you have no idea how happy I am about that. When things started between us, I knew we were heading somewhere amazing. That feeling, though, didn't change the fact that I wasn't going to be able to get pregnant. But then…I did. I got pregnant," she choked out, tears now spilling over.

Cal reached to brush her tears away, then placed that hand on top of Gillian's, which was still resting gently on his chest. He lifted her hand up with his and softly kissed her fingertips, then rested them both back where they'd just been. Tears started to slip down his cheeks and his tender gesture made Gillian start crying even more.

The two lovers sat in silence for a few minutes, reveling in their own thoughts about the conversation that would undoubtedly be extremely important to their future.

"All the years filled with hurt and disappointment after disappointment – they didn't matter anymore, Cal, because I was finally getting my chance. Then today, I found out not only am I going to have a baby, I'm going to have _twins_. Can you imagine how much shock I'm in?"

Cal shook his head and cracked a little smile again, "I don't think a man could ever imagine the shock something like that could cause, love."

She couldn't help but smile too, despite her tears. He let go of her hand so she could wipe her eyes. Knowing she wasn't finished, Cal remained silent and let her take her time.

Gillian breathed in deeply a few times to regain her composure so she could continue. "So take all those feelings and add on the fact that you're the father, and…" Cal cocked an eyebrow. She smirked, "You know what I mean. The fact that I'm even pregnant is a big deal. The fact that you're the father makes it an even bigger one."

Cal still looked a little confused, "But why, Gill? Why does that make it so much more important?"

"Because it was supposed to be impossible, Cal! I gave up on that dream a long time ago, and was even starting to lose hope of finding someone else. But then…then you changed everything. I've now let myself fall completely head over heels for you. I didn't think I could love you any more than I already did, but clearly I was wrong, because you," she breathed in quickly, "you brought back the dream I thought I'd lost forever, Cal. And I've never loved any man as much as I love you right now."

Cal nodded, "Right, love. I gotcha now. Does that mean yes?" He looked at her expectantly.

"That's all you have to say?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, no, but I figured what I think right now doesn't amount to much," he stated simply. "All that matters to me is you and your happiness, Gill. That's it."

"Well, what matters to _me_ is you and me together, Cal," Gillian replied.

"So does _that_ mean yes?" he looked at her, hope in his eyes.

"Do you think I could actually refuse a marriage proposal from the man who is not only the love of my life, but the man who's finally making my dream of being a mother come true?"

Cal continued to look expectantly at her.

Knowing he wouldn't stop until she actually said the words, she finally rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, I will marry you. You already have my heart, my body, and my soul, Cal. Why wouldn't I give you the rest of my life too?"

She'd never seen him smile so big as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

* * *

Reviews make me happy, so the more I get the happier I'll be! The happier I am, the more motivated I am to write faster!

(Although a ridiculous attempt to get more reviews, it's actually quite true. I have a lot more desire to write when I know people are actually out there reading! :) )


	14. Warning this line may be hot!

"It's the return of the...Oh wait, no wait, you're kidding. She didn't just say what I think she did, did she?"

Yes. She did. She did say smut. :D

Disclaimer - not mine...and neither are the slightly modified lyrics above...But if there are any grammatical or syntactical errors, I unfortunately must stake claim to those, but ask for forgiveness. It's nearly 3am. :)

* * *

_Knowing he wouldn't stop until she actually said the words, she finally rolled her eyes and sighed," Yes I will marry you. You already have my heart, my body, and my soul, Cal. Why wouldn't I give you the rest of my life too?"_

_She'd never seen him smile so big as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him with everything she had._

* * *

On the drive from the doctor's office to work, Gillian and Cal kept stealing glances at each other and smiling, especially Gillian. She could still hardly believe everything that had happened already and it wasn't even 10am yet. At some point Cal reached over and took hold of her hand, his thumb slowly caressing the back of it.

As he was pulling into a parking spot and turning off the engine, Gillian finally spoke. "Cal, what are we going to do? Nobody knows that I'm pregnant and now we're engaged! We haven't even told Emily anything. How is she going to feel about this?"

Cal could see a hint of worry on her face. "Don't worry, Gill. She's going to be bloody ecstatic! We'll tell her together tonight at dinner, yeah?"

"What if she thinks we're engaged just because I'm pregnant? Do you think she might think that?"

"The thought might cross her mind, love, but she knows me far better than that. Even if I can be a bit of a plonker sometimes, she'll know that won't be one of the reasons behind it. The closest she'll probably get to that idea is that's why it happened so soon."

Gillian contemplated his words for a few moments. He could see she was thinking about whether or not she should say the thought that was running through her mind. Biting her lip, she asked softly, "Is that why you proposed? Because I'm pregnant?"

Cal looked surprised and slightly offended by her question. "Bloody hell no! The truth is, I've actually been thinking about asking you to marry me for the last few weeks. I just couldn't think of how to do it and when, but…I don't know. That moment felt perfect to me. Something just flipped a switch inside my head. It felt so right, love. So very, very right."

Gillian closed her eyes and sighed, smiling. Cal could see and feel the tension flow away from her body. "Good. You had me worried for a minute there." She opened her eyes again and looked at him.

He smiled. "The only thing you should be worried about is how you're going to hide all this great news today. Your face is screaming happiness. If I didn't love you so bloody much, I'd say it was annoying."

"No you wouldn't. You've always secretly liked it. Admit it."

"Can't, love. That'd be a lie." He grinned.

"You're impossible, Cal," she replied, smiling and shaking her head.

* * *

Because the Group's current caseload was so intense, the hours seemed to fly by. They'd both been going nonstop since the moment they stepped through the door. Occasionally Cal would try to stop Gillian and make her go rest in her office for a little bit, but she kept insisting she was fine.

After she'd refused half a dozen times, she threw in, "And besides, Cal, we don't want anyone to be suspicious, do we?"

He started to argue, "But the doctor said –."

"Stop it, Cal. I _know_ what the doctor said. I just don't want anyone to get suspicious and start asking questions before we tell Emily! She has the right to know first," she said in a hushed tone.

He hated when she was right. He huffed and turned around to walk back to his office. Before disappearing around the corner, he stopped and turned, pointing at her. "Tomorrow, Gill. No excuses!"

Torres had been walking down the hall toward Gillian with a folder in her hand right as Cal turned the corner. "What's tomorrow?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Did you need something, Torres?" Gillian replied, clearly ignoring her question.

"Lightman just said no excuses about tomorrow. What's tomorrow?" she repeated.

"I have no idea," Gillian stated. "What's the folder for?"

Torres had a knack for knowing when something was up, but she also had a knack for knowing when not to push things. "Oh, it's just a record of that guy's criminal charges…many, many criminal charges."

Gillian took the folder from Torres and glanced at the first page. Her brow furrowed immediately and she looked up at Torres. "How is this man even on the loose?"

"Looks like somebody's been cutting deals with the judge," she shrugged.

"Look up the court records. Find out which judges have presided over all these cases and bring them in," Gillian instructed her.

"Got it!"

Gillian turned to walk away, but Torres reached for her forearm to stop her.

"Dr. Foster, I don't know what's going on with Lightman, but whatever he meant about tomorrow, he's dead serious."

Before Gillian could respond, Torres turned around and walked back to the video analysis lab. Gillian then muttered under her breath, "You don't know the half of it…"

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Cal found Gillian sitting with her elbows on her desk, her head propped up on her hands. She was clearly zoned out, staring at a frame sitting on the edge of the desk. He almost hated to interrupt her reverie, but they had dinner plans with Emily. Gillian jumped a little when he tapped lightly on her opened door. She smiled at him instantly.

"Hey, love. Ready to go? We've got to make dinner before Emily arrives at 7:30," he said quietly.

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Nearly 6," he told her.

"What? Last time I looked at the clock, it was not even 5! What did I even do for the last hour?"

"Well, from the looks of it when I walked in, you were in deep thought about something. Care to share with the class, love?" he smirked and went to sit in a chair in front of the desk.

She felt her cheeks grow warm as she remembered what she'd be daydreaming about before he knocked.

"Oh, you definitely have something to share! Your pupils just dilated, or should I say dilated more?" he grinned. He reached out and grabbed the frame, flipping it around to see its picture. He grinned wider. "Thinking about me, were you?" he asked, putting the frame back.

"And your hands…and lips…and…" her voice trailed off.

"And what, Gill?"

She licked her lips and flashed him a mischievous smile, "How good you feel inside me."

The thought made Cal groan and he automatically reached to grab himself through his pants. "Easy there, love. There are things we have to do before we can get to that."

Gillian stood up quickly and walked around to stand in front of Cal. Her voice was thick with desire. "I don't want to wait, Cal. I _can't_ wait. I _need_ to feel you inside me. _Now_." She pulled her dress higher up her thighs and started to straddle his lap.

He stopped her. "Gill, the door's still open! And we can't anyway! Dinner with Em, remember?"

"Please, Cal. _Please_ just touch me!" she begged, reaching for his hand and placing it between her legs. She gasped loudly as she felt the slight pressure of his hand touching her clit.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed when he felt the warm wetness already soaking through her panties.

Lowering herself to straddle Cal's lap again, she pressed herself harder against his hand. He knew she was already so close to coming and suddenly, he wanted – _needed_ – to get her off. "Stand up and turn around," he said quietly. When she did, he pulled her onto his lap and she leaned back against his chest.

She pulled her dress up to her hips and Cal slipped his hand inside her panties. Her back arched the moment he touched her clit again. He slid his fingers down, ghosting over her warm, moist lips, and dragged his index finger up back between them to her clit. Her hands clutched the arms of the chair and she had to stifle a moan. He rubbed her clit in circles and whispered in her ear, "I can't believe how wet you are for me, Gill. That must've been one helluva daydream."

He felt her lift her hips to increase the pressure of his fingers. He placed his other hand on her hip and gently pulled her back to him, simultaneously increasing the pressure and speed of his fingers moving over her clit. She reached her left arm up quickly and clutched the back of his neck. She knew she'd probably leave nail marks, but he was making her feel so goddamn good, she didn't care.

Gillian was almost to the edge. "Harder, Cal," she choked out, gasping for air. A few seconds after he pressed his fingers harder against her clit, the walls came crashing down. Gillian's mouth opened, forming an 'O' as she felt the pleasure-pain run through her, making a sound that was the start of a scream. Not wanting someone to hear them, Cal's hand flew from her hip to her mouth to muffle the sound.

When he uncovered her mouth, her breathing was uneven and she gasped between every few breaths. Her body was still tensing up and jerking a little every few seconds as the orgasm aftershocks coursed through her. She loosened her grip on the back of his neck and reached for his left hand with hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"What…the…hell…was…that…," Gillian panted.

"Hormones, I'd wager," he replied, leaning his head back to look at her. She turned her head and kissed him softly.

"Wow," was all she could reply.

He smirked and pulled his other hand from inside her underwear. "Hand me a tissue, Gill."

She instead reached for his hand and brought it to her mouth, clearly planning on licking his hand clean. "Don't, Gill. Do you want everyone to smell you?" he chided, smiling. She stuck one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked as she giggled then nodded yes. "Bollocks. Hand me a tissue." She giggled again and grabbed a tissue to wipe off his hand.

She looked around at him again. "More likely to smell it from your hands than my mouth, wouldn't you say, love?" she quipped, attempting a British accent.

He laughed at her and gave her a peck on the lips. "Right then, let's sneak into the bathroom to clean up before we leave."

* * *

See that link just below? You know - the one that says something about review? Click it. Magical things will happen if you do! :)


	15. If you like the line, put a ring on it

I believe this is the longest chapter in the series so far! It, once again, doesn't have smut, and it's SO incredibly fluffy/lame, but I couldn't help myself. I sincerely hope you don't mind it!

For those of you who were wondering what "magical things" would happen if you clicked the review link, I never said **when** that they would happen, now did I? ;)

Well, the magical thing comes in the form of this chapter. =P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: the usual. Any typos are mine though.

* * *

_He laughed at her and gave her a peck on the lips. "Right then, let's sneak into the bathroom to clean up before we leave."_

* * *

"Did you let Emily know we had something to tell her tonight?" Gillian asked Cal as they walked through the door.

"Nah, I wanted it to be –"

"You have something to tell me?" Emily stood leaning against the entryway to the kitchen, a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. She lifted a spoonful to her mouth and pulled the spoon out slowly, with a quizzical expression on her face as she looked between the two of them.

Both froze immediately and looked at each other quickly, then back to Em. "What the – I thought you weren't coming until 7:30?" he replied.

"My study group partners bailed on me. Don't avoid the question, Dad. What do you have to tell me?" Emily asked again.

Gillian stayed rooted to her spot, but Cal shrugged and walked past Emily and into the kitchen, "Nothing, really. Just a bit of news about something that happened this morning."

Emily grabbed his arm as he walked by, causing him to stop and spin back around to face her. She didn't let go. "Nice try, Dad. What's going on?" She looked at him, clearly expecting a real answer, and then turned her head to look back at Gillian.

A slightly blushing Gillian opened her mouth to speak, but only managed to stammer, "Um, well…" Cal cut in, "Could Gillian and I finish entering the house properly, love?" Emily shook her head at him. He pulled his arm from her grasp. "That was a rhetorical question, Em."

"Cal…" Although Gillian only said his name, her tone of voice and facial expression were clearly telling him _Might as well just tell her. There's no point in waiting now._

"Will somebody _please just tell me what is going on!_" Emily cried, exasperated.

"Oi! No need to act like the Queen!" Cal replied snarkily.

Gillian and Emily both looked at him and spoke simultaneously.

"Really, Cal?"

"Really, Dad?"

He threw up his hands in surrender, "Right then. You two have a seat. I'll be right back with drinks for the lot of us!"

"Stop stalling, Cal. The drinks can wait." Gillian finally moved, walking to the table and pulling out a chair. She looked at Cal and simply said, "Sit." Emily grabbed the nearest chair and sat down too, placing the bowl and spoon in front of her.

After Cal sat in the chair Gillian had pulled out, she sat down on his lap. As she did so, she told Cal with a smile, "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"So what's the big news? It's obviously something important or Dad wouldn't be acting so weird, or weirder than usual, I should say," she corrected herself, smirking.

"I resent that, Em!"

Without bothering to even look at him, Gillian said, "Cal, you officially aren't allowed to talk anymore." Emily snickered and stuck her tongue out at him. He started to say something and Gillian immediately clamped her left hand over his mouth. Emily gave him a smug look. Gillian shook her head at Emily, smiling. "Oh, don't provoke him, Emily."

Emily donned a serious expression, "Okay, okay. What's going on?"

Gillian flashed the teenager a brilliant smile, "Believe it or not, your father proposed to me this morning."

Emily's eyes grew wide and she shrieked, "SERIOUSLY?" When Gillian nodded her head, Emily leapt out of her chair and threw her arms around the older woman, hugging her tightly. When she took a step back, she bounced up and down a few times, shrieking, "OH MY GOD!"

Cal grinned and poked Gillian on her upper arm, "Ha! You lose." She rolled her eyes at him and elbowed him lightly in the chest. "Oh, grow up."

They waited quietly, both smiling, until Emily calmed down a little. Cal wrapped his arms around Gillian's waist and pulled her closer. Resting his head against her arm, he looked at Emily.

She became quiet again and looked at them, clearly confused. "Okay, you're both happy about this, but I'm confused. Why aren't you more excited?"

Gillian glanced down at Cal and they grinned at each other, clearly enjoying Emily's reaction. She turned back to look at Emily and saw that the girl's eyes had grown wide again. "Wait a minute…there's more, isn't there?"

Gillian looked at Cal again and gave him a slight nod. As he finally spoke, Gillian could hear the emotion in his voice. "First I want you to know, this had no influence on what we just told you. Em, Gill's pregnant."

Emily sat back down, staring at both of them. She started to say something a couple of times, but closed her mouth after each attempt. She couldn't think of a coherent thing to say.

"Emily – are you okay? Can you say something? Please?" Gillian asked quietly.

Emily laughed a little, still finding it hard to believe. "Since when?"

Her father responded with a smile, "Doc said this morning she's about eight weeks along."

"But, Gillian…you always said you couldn't have children."

"Because the chance that I could conceive was practically nonexistent," she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, what was different this time?"

"It's because your old man's –," her father began. Gillian clamped her hand over his mouth again.

"I don't know, Em. But there's even something more," she told her, clearly still having a hard time believing it herself.

"Are you two trying to go for a world record or something? I don't know how much more news I can handle!" she exclaimed, although her face defied her words as she fought back a grin.

"Gill's having twins, love," Cal said, grinning like a fool. "Found that out this morning too."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emily hugged Gillian again.

"Am I invisible or something?" Cal looked at Emily. She then threw her arms around both of them and hugged them tightly.

* * *

Cal cooked dinner while Emily and Gillian went into the living room to talk about everything. Emily asked everything she could possibly think of about wedding planning and babies.

Gillian tried to get Emily to talk more about the wedding than her pregnancy. She was afraid of devoting too much thought to it until after the biggest risks had passed. Eventually Emily began to sense Gill's apprehension and did focus more on wedding things.

As the three of them sat around the dining room table eating, Emily noticed Gillian wasn't wearing a ring on her left hand. Finding that to be a little odd, she glanced at her hand then her face, clearly confused.

"What's wrong, Emily?"

"Why aren't you wearing your ring, Gill?"

"What ring?" she responded, a little confused. "Oh! An engagement ring. That's a good question." Her confused expression returned as she looked at Cal. "Why am I not wearing a ring?"

"Because I haven't given it to you yet, of course."

"Clearly. Have you even bought a ring?" she looked at him sternly.

"Well…" he said, trying to figure out how to answer diplomatically.

She tried to hide her disappointment. Emily, on the other hand, didn't bother to mask her feelings. "Dad! How could you propose to Gillian without a ring? Unbelievable!"

"Emily, it's okay. Calm down," Gillian soothed her. She then looked at Cal, "We'll talk about this later, okay?" Her tone was so neutral Cal couldn't tell if she was okay with it, sad about it, or livid with him. He simply nodded. He was scared about how she actually felt, but he was definitely crossing his fingers for the first one.

The three ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Emily was mad at her father. Gillian was trying to figure out what his answer actually meant, and Cal was kicking himself for not preparing an answer for that.

Emily was the first one to speak, but only looked at Gillian. "I'll help clear the table and then I'm going to study in my room." Cal slumped in his chair, feeling irritable because of Emily's reaction about the ring.

* * *

Standing side by side washing, rinsing, and drying dishes in the kitchen sink, Gillian looked at Emily, speaking soft enough that Cal couldn't hear. "Em, give your dad a break. He may not have given me a ring exactly when he proposed, but that doesn't mean he didn't buy one at all."

Emily studied her face for a moment. "Do you actually believe that, or are you just making excuses for him?"

She sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I couldn't tell exactly." She smirked, "But you didn't exactly give him a chance to really respond, did you?" Emily blushed. "Don't worry about it. I know you meant well. Just give him a hug on the way to your room and tell him you're sorry."

"Fine," she replied, rinsing the last dish and then drying her hands. "You shouldn't be so nice to him all the time, you know," Emily said, hugging Gillian. "He won't behave if you don't." Gillian laughed. "Goodnight, Gill."

"Goodnight, Emily," Gillian replied, giving the girl a kiss on her cheek. "Remember what I said." Emily nodded as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cal walked into the kitchen and snaked his arms around Gillian's waist as she stood at the sink drying the last of the dishes. He put his chin on her shoulder and spoke quietly in her ear. "Em apologized. Sincerely, even. How'd you get her to do that, love?"

"Ha. Nice try. I'm not telling that secret though," she turned her face toward him a little and grinned.

"Why do you always forget what a terrible liar you are?"

Gillian turned around in his arms and looped hers around his neck. "If I don't ever say anything, how can I lie?"

"Now you're forgetting what I do for a living," he quipped back.

"Yeah, but this is one secret you'll never figure out unless I tell you directly," she said haughtily.

He laughed, then kissed her soft lips.

"So where exactly is my ring, Cal? Still at the jewelry store?" she smiled.

"Let's talk about this upstairs, love," was his only reply as he pivoted on one foot and pulled her along with him to his room.

"That's a no! So you did buy one!" He remained silent, but smiled.

* * *

Half an hour later Gillian and Cal lay curled up together underneath the bed covers.

"So…" she started.

"Take a look under your pillow, love," he chuckled.

Gillian sat up and lifted up her pillow. Lying under her pillow were two dark blue satin ring boxes. She looked at him, confused. "You bought me two rings?"

"I couldn't choose between them. So I bought them both and decided I'd return the one you didn't choose."

She picked up the first one and flipped open the top. Inside laid a ¾ karat round-cut diamond ring with three rows of diamonds on each side; the first rows with two diamonds and the other two rows with one diamond each.

Gillian's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Oh my god, Cal! This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen! It must've cost a fortune!"

"Don't worry about how much anything costs, love. Open the other one," he smiled, loving her reaction so far.

She set the box on Cal's chest and reached for the other. When she opened that one, her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Tears started to form in her eyes. It was another round-cut diamond with a very intricate design of diamonds on each side. "Cal…"

"Is that the one then?" he smiled.

"They're both so beautiful! I'll never be able to choose…" A tear slipped down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Take your time, Gill. Sleep on it…literally," he joked. "There'll be a moment when you know exactly which one, just like I had my moment this morning to propose to you," he smiled at her, his face and eyes full of so much love and adoration.

She closed both boxes and placed them back under her pillow. "I don't see how it's possible, but okay." She snuggled up to him, her head on his chest and her arm across his waist. She tilted her head up and kissed him softly. "Cal?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"If this is all just a dream, don't wake me up in the morning, please."

"Yes, love," he smiled. "But this isn't a dream. You're going to be my wife and you're going to have two babies who will hopefully inherit more of your lovely qualities than my terrible ones."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Gill. So bloody much."

* * *

So here's where you get to help decide which ring (because, I, like Gillian, could never choose between them!). I spent forever looking at pictures of diamond rings that I thought and hope might be Gillian-esque. Here are links to the two I described. Cast your vote along with your review! :)

Ring #1 - ¾ karat round-cut diamond ring with three rows of diamonds on each side; the first rows with two diamonds and the other two rows with one diamond each.  
http : / / whitegold- engagementrings. com/ wp-content / uploads / aes/ White-Gold-Engagement-Rings-Jewelry-Bands_611 . jpg

Ring #2 - round-cut diamond with a very intricate design of diamonds on each side (the smaller ring is the wedding band, so ignore that. haha).  
http : / / www . weddingsimple . net / wp-content / uploads /2010 / 07/ diamond-wedding-rings. jpg

(Copy link and remove spaces.)


	16. Another morning for the line

I feel like I've gypped all of you of some smut the last few chapters, but this chapter is smut and nothing but. Really. Nothing. But. Smut. :D With that being said, you should follow the rule of 3 R's - read, review, recommend (to fellow LtM smut-lovers, of course).

Disclaimer - the usual. Because seriously, if I did, Gillian and Cal would've at least _slept together_ ages ago. Just sayin'. ;)

* * *

Cal woke up suddenly, his head feeling fuzzy; something had startled him awake, but he wasn't sure if it'd been from his dream or something else. He lifted his head slightly, glancing over Gillian's shoulder at the alarm clock. Bright red numbers cut through the darkness, blinding him and causing him to squint. 5:58am. He groaned at the early hour and let his head fall back to the pillow. His movement caused Gillian to shift a little, rolling onto her back, now slightly facing Cal. She sighed softly and he listened to her even breath as the whisper-quiet sound floated through the air. He couldn't discern her features well in the darkness, but he knew if he could, the corners of her mouth would be turned up slightly in a smile. He slowly drew his arm back toward him and stopped at her stomach, his fingers splayed across it. He felt his heart swell with emotion as he started remembering events from the day before. Twins. The proposal.

Gillian Foster. His business partner. His best friend. His _fiancée_.

He edged closer to her and pressed his lips to her temple, lightly kissing the tender spot. Gillian sighed again, snuggling even closer to him. Her hip was pressing gently against his groin and he instinctively pressed back against her.

He thought back to their heated encounter in her office the evening before. He licked his lips as he wondered how many times it might happen again over the next few months and it excited him. Wanting to feel her wet heat again, he slowly slid his hand further down her still-flat belly and slipped his little finger underneath the elastic of the thin fabric that lay there.

He hesitated briefly, checking to see if the movement had woken her at all. As she continued to breathe evenly, he eased further toward his destination. He applied light pressure to her clit with the tip of his middle finger. Sliding his finger further down, he finally parted the warm, tender folds. She was only a little wet, so he started rubbing her clit in small circles. Her hips moved slightly and a nearly-inaudible whimper escaped from her lips. He stilled his hand for a moment, listening, then resumed the small, circular motions. She moaned again, slightly louder. He knew she would be waking up at any moment, so he applied more pressure. When she gasped softly, he knew she'd finally floated back into consciousness.

Humming in delight at the pleasure to which she'd awoken, she tilted her pelvis up slightly in encouragement.

"Feel good, love?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm," was the only sound she could make.

He slid a finger back between her now-slick folds and pressed against her entrance. As she parted her legs to give him better access, he easily slid into her and she moaned. He pushed in deeper and curled his finger to press against her g-spot. The unexpected pleasure made her breath hitch and her back arch up off the bed. He slowly curled and uncurled his finger repeatedly against the sensitive area, causing her to cry out into the darkness that still surrounded them. "Fuuuuuck."

She reached her hands down to slip off her panties and Cal groaned in disappointment at the loss of warmth around his finger. She quickly moved her legs back to the same position and he pushed back into her, this time with two fingers. She started rubbing her clit in circles. As he quickened the movement of his fingers, she pressed down harder and rubbed herself faster. Her breathing became more rapid and shallow and he felt her muscles start to tighten around his fingers.

Her hips started to jerk a bit as intense pleasure finally began washing over her. Her hand stilled as her orgasm peaked and her back arched off the bed once again. When he felt her muscles start to relax, he slowed the movement of his fingers. When her back rested again on the bed, he slowly pulled them out of her, but kept his hand there, touching her.

The two rested in silence as Gillian's breathing returned to normal. The darkness of the night was starting to disappear gradually as the sun began its rise. He turned his head slightly to look at her in the faint morning light and smirked at the look of pure bliss on her face. "Good morning, love. Hormones raging again?" he chuckled.

She laughed softly. "Now _that_ was because of your amazing talents, Cal, _not_ my hormones."

He kissed her briefly and grinned. "You got any talents, love?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "I might have one or two. Want to see 'em?" she asked as she pulled off his boxer briefs down his legs.

He rolled her on top of him and she straddled his hips. "I am officially ready for the morning talent show." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she bit her lip to keep from smiling wider at him.

She pressed herself harder against him, slightly moving her hips from side to side. He put his hands on her hips to encourage the movements. She stopped when his hands touched her warm, soft skin. He looked up at her with disappointment written all over his face. Continuing to look into his darkened eyes, she lifted herself off him and took his now fully hard cock and rubbed it along her wet pink flesh before lowering herself onto him completely. She smirked at his change of expression.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and she shifted her hips forward and back with him inside her. "Shiiiiit!" he cried again. "Jesus Christ, Gillian. That feels amazing!"

Gillian rested her hips and began to squeeze her muscles around his cock. He groaned loudly and thrust up into her. She put her hands on his chest and told him quietly, "No. Don't move." She began slowly moving up and down his length, her hands staying on his chest. He closed his eyes and focused on how warm and tight she felt. She moved her arms and placed her hands above each of his shoulders, lowering her upper body to his. She pressed her lips to his and immediately demanded entrance to his mouth with her tongue. He swirled his tongue around the tip of hers, then sucked gently.

They continued kissing for a few more moments, and Cal then felt her hot breath on his ear. "I love you, Cal. And god do you feel so good inside me."

Gillian straightened her arms, lifting her chest off of his. She began to rock her hips against him again, grinding her clit on his pelvic bone. The pleasure she felt was incredible, so she increased the pace. Her moans became more intense and her breathing became much shallower. Cal slid a hand from her hip and across her thigh to massage her swollen clit with his thumb. She sucked in her breath when she felt his touch on the sensitive nub. She was getting closer and closer to the edge and Cal heard her mumbling something over and over.

Tired of staying still and also eager to give Gillian the bliss she so desperately wanted, he grabbed her hips to pull her harder to him with each thrust he made. She moaned loudly when he did, feeling a more intense surge of pleasure flow from her center throughout the rest of her body. Cal grunted as he felt her tighten even more around him. A few seconds later, Gillian cried out as the familiar shots of ecstasy finally pulsed through her entire body and collapsed onto his chest, completely breathless.

He continued to pump into her, now desperate for his own release, until he heard Gillian gasp, "Ooh, Cal! Slow down, slow down."

He stopped moving and lifted her upper body to look at her. His face was etched with concern, "Did I hurt you, love?"

She immediately shook her head, "No, no, of course not. Just feel really sensitive for some reason." She smiled and started rocking her hips against him, trying to make him move again. She saw that he was hesitant to continue though, so she squeezed her inner muscles around him in a pulsing rhythm, causing him to moan loudly. "C'mon, Cal," she whispered seductively, "I know you want to. So come for me. Please come for me."

He started thrusting up into her again, slowly to keep from hurting her. When he reached a steady pace, still slower than before, she reached behind her back and gently squeezed his balls. Cal, clearly not expecting her touch there, gasped loudly and she felt his body become stiff as hot liquid burst into her from inside his turgid cock. Overwhelmed by her incredible, catalyzing touch, his eyes rolled back in his head; his mouth remained open in shock as he gasped several times before his body went limp underneath her.

He lifted his eyes up to Gillian's, only to find hers closed and her head tilted back. Her mouth was slightly open and she was panting softly. She continued grinding against him and he knew she was about to orgasm again. He cupped his hands around each of her breasts and lightly brushed his thumbs a few times over her taut, sensitive nipples. Suddenly he felt her body go stiff again and her back arch as he made her orgasm for the 3rd time that morning.

Exhausted, Gillian fell limply to his chest, breathing heavily. Cal wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her against him tightly, kissing her soothingly on her forehead. She rolled off of him and onto her back, her head resting once more on his chest. Tossing her arm around his torso, she nestled closer against him. He lowered his arm and lightly traced a finger back and forth along her jaw. "Good morning, Cal," she sighed contentedly, her lips curling into a smile.

"A good morning indeed, Gill," he replied. Gillian detected a hint of laughter in his voice and her smile grew wider.

It was going to be a great day - she was sure of it.

* * *

Well, you've officially accomplished R 1. Now you just have Rs 2 and 3 left...

As for the ring choice - you didn't seriously think you'd get _that_ lucky in this chapter, did you? He he he. ;)


	17. The line has a secret

Don't really know what to say at this point, but thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!

* * *

_She knew it was going to be a great day._

The two lay nestled together for a little while in silence. Cal continued to caress Gillian's face along her jaw.

He was the first to break the silence. "Gill?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you decided on which ring yet?" he asked sheepishly.

Gillian leaned her head back and looked at him, her brows furrowed. "No, I haven't had a chance to think about it yet. Why?"

Instead of looking back at her, Cal stared up at the ceiling and gave a small shrug. She didn't understand why he was acting the way he was, so she repeated herself, "Why, Cal?"

He shrugged again, but turned his head to look at her this time. "I dunno. I was just curious." He looked away from her at the alarm clock. "Christ, it's nearly 6:45! We have to get ready and head in to work."

She gave him a stern look, clearly bothered. "Cal, why are you asking me that? I thought you said to take my time, wait for the moment when I knew. You push for answers sometimes, but you don't always act so damn weird about it. What is going on? Do you regret proposing to me?" She had been rambling. She took a deep breath.

He saw tears form in the corner of her eyes. "No, love. I could never regret that. One of the best decisions I've ever made if you ask me," he replied with a smile, grabbing her hand interlocking his fingers with hers.

"Then tell me what's bothering you. Please," she pleaded softly, shifting her entire body around to face him and sitting with her legs crisscrossed.

"It's bloody stupid, Gill."

"If it's making you this upset, it's not stupid," she told him, trying to comfort him. She meant it and she could see that he knew it.

"I just want to be able to walk into work, holding your hand and raise it up high. I want to be grinning like a complete idiot and tell them that the gorgeous, brilliant, sexy Gillian Foster has finally lost her mind and agreed to marry me."

She smiled at him warmly. "Believe it or not, Cal, I would actually love for you to do that, but we don't need to wait for me to be wearing a ring."

"Yes, we do. I'll look like a right plonker if you don't have one of those rings on your finger when we tell everybody the news."

"Well, we won't tell them until I decide then!" she exclaimed with a nod.

"And you expect us to keep a secret like that around people who help detect lies for a living?" he questioned with a smirk. She lifted her shoulders in a shrug as if to say, _Hey, it was worth a shot!_

"So what's the plan?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know yet," she replied with a smile. "Let me think of something."

"Better think in the shower then. Don't have much time and we probably shouldn't head into work smelling like fantastic morning sex, love," he smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she replied, smiling. "You want to make us a light breakfast and eat while I take a quick shower? Then you can jump in and take one while I eat."

"Normally I'd protest and join you in the shower anyway, but considering we're running late this morning, I guess I can't," he said, faking a pout.

She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Cal. You're wonderful."

* * *

Gillian turned on the shower taps and pulled her thin, blue tank over her head, letting it drop to the floor. She stepped into the shower and under the cascading hot water. Thoughts were racing through her head as she stood there, letting the water flow down her body and into the drain. She placed both hands on her belly and took a deep, cleansing breath. _Everything is just happening so fast. I'm pregnant with twins? I must be dreaming. And Cal…I can't believe…did he really ask me to marry him? I have to choose which ring too. How the hell am I going to choose between the two? _She took another deep breath, exhaling it slowly. _All of this really can't be happening._

She felt hot tears well up in her eyes. As one slipped down her cheek, she closed her eyes and sighed. The same thoughts repeated over and over in her mind. Feeling a little dizzy, she reached both arms forward and placed her palms against the shower wall to steady herself. She just stood there with her hands on the wall as the water poured over her and let herself succumb to the torrent of emotions inside.

* * *

Nearly ten minutes later, Cal walked into the bathroom. When he saw Gillian through the translucent glass of the shower door, his heart skipped a beat as panic flooded his body. He crossed the bathroom floor quickly and jerked the door open, startling her. "Gillian! Love, what happened?"

She shook her head briefly to clear her mind of all the racing thoughts and turned to look at him. "N-nothing. I'm fine!"

"Obviously you're not," he frowned. He tugged off his clothes and stepped into the shower with her. "Tell me what's wrong. We're not getting out until you do."

She gave him a small smile. "Really, Cal. I'm fine. Like I've said, I guess…I guess everything's just a little overwhelming at the moment. So much has happened in such a short time. It's still kind of hard to believe, to be honest."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, then kissed her forehead. "Well, you better start believin' baby, 'cause this is all really happening."

"It doesn't feel completely real just yet, but it's getting there for sure," she said quietly, resting her head against his shoulder.

He hugged her tighter. "I understand. Now let's wash up, yeah? The clock's a-tickin'."

She smiled at him and nodded in consent.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Gillian and Cal strolled into the office together. Ria, who was standing at the front desk talking to Heidi, turned her head when she saw the two out of the corner of her eye. She scrutinized Gillian's demeanor briefly before anyone could realize what she was doing. She could tell something was different, a good different, about the woman. _Oh yeah, something's definitely going on,_ she thought to herself. _And I'm going to find out what it is._

"Good morning, Dr. Lightman. Dr. Foster," she smiled, with a curt nod.

"Oi, whatever scheme you've got stewing inside that head of yours, Torres, lay off it," Cal replied.

"Cal!" Gillian exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder with her hand.

Ria feigned confusion despite knowing he'd see through it. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about," Ria stuttered.

"Right then. Let's keep it that way. Now, run on back to the video lab and play with Loker," he smirked.

Torres shot him a puzzled look, then turned around and marched off down the hall.

"Mornin', Heidi!" Cal said cheerfully.

"Yes, good morning, Heidi! Now if you'll excuse us please, it seems that I need to have a little chat with Dr. Lightman in my office," Gillian said smiling, then turning her head to frown at Cal.

"Good morning!" the woman replied, intrigued by the scene that had unfolded before her the past couple of minutes. _Why are those two acting so strange?_ she wondered to herself.

* * *

"Hey Loker!" Torres said loudly as she entered the lab. "Something's going on with Lightman and Foster. Fifty bucks says I can figure it out faster than you can!"

"As if that's fair!" he shot back.

"Afraid of losing, huh?" she gave him a smug smile.

"You're on. Fifty bucks for finding out first," he challenged. "My money's on Foster being pregnant."

Torres rolled her eyes. "We both know the likelihood of _that_ happening, Loker. Maybe they're going to elope."

"Lightman get married again? That's a stretch, even if it is with Foster."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. But whatever's going on, something's definitely going to happen today."

* * *

Gillian all but dragged Cal into her office and shut the door quickly behind him. She spun around to look at him; the disbelief evident on her face. "Are you trying to make people suspicious? We agreed we wouldn't tell anyone here in the Group anything until I decided which ring I wanted!" She said in a loud, slightly angry whisper.

"No we didn't. Remember that whole thing about trying to hide the news from people who detect lies for a living? You were supposed to think of a different plan, Gillian!"

Gillian sighed and plopped down onto a nearby chair. "Well, I haven't yet. But making everybody suspicious isn't going to help me think any faster, Cal."

"Just pokin' at Torres and havin' a bit of fun, love," he told her soothingly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "My lips are sealed, I swear."

"You are so frustrating sometimes, Cal," Gillian said with a frown.

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, his hands coming to rest on her lower back. She linked her arms around his neck and leaned back slightly to look at him. "And sometimes you're too serious," he replied, kissing her gently.

She chuckled softly and pushed him away playfully. "Now go so I can think about how to keep you from making matters worse."

He kissed her again softly. "I'll see you soon, my darling wife-to-be." He then turned on one foot and strode to her office door, pulling it open and stepping out into the hall.

He suddenly paused for a moment, then turned around and stepped back into Gillian's office, standing a few feet in front of her.

"Take it easy today, yeah? Don't think I've forgotten about our conversation yesterday," he reminded her.

"Don't you have work to do? Because if you end up not doing the work, then that obviously leaves _me _with it and wouldn't that counteract what you want?" She smirked at him and gave him a look that practically screamed, _Ha! I win!_

"Don't think I don't know what you just did, love. You think you're so bloody clever," he said with a grin as he approached her once more, pulling her back into his arms.

"Yes, I do actually," she grinned back at him confidently.

"Brilliant, love. Not sure I could marry you if you weren't," he replied with a low chuckle.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Did I hear that right? You two are getting married?"

The couple, still standing with their arms wrapped around each other, jerked their heads to look toward the door of Gillian's office, both wearing a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression.

* * *

Egads! Who walked in and discovered their secret?

Stay tuned...


	18. Someone walked in on the line

This chapter is super short - basically half the length of all the others, but I really thought that where things went at the end of this chapter was a good point to stop until the next chapter.

Same disclaimer as always!

By the way, anybody heard anything about season 4? I'm dying here!

* * *

"_Brilliant, love. Not sure I could marry you if you weren't," he replied with a low chuckle. _

"_Whoa, wait a minute. Are you two getting married?"_

_The couple, still standing with their arms wrapped around each other, jerked their heads to look toward the door of Gillian's office, both wearing a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression._

* * *

Zoe was leaning against the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. She had a clearly defined look of intrigue on her face. The couple broke apart, standing side by side.

Cal and Gillian spoke at the same time.

"No."

"Yes."

Gillian whipped her head around back to Cal, clearly shocked. "No? What do you mean no?"

"Well, you said…" he started to say.

"I'm not going to lie about it, Cal!"

"But of all the people in our lives, you want _her_ to be the next to know, Gillian?" he asked incredulously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoe replied defensively.

"Do you think I planned for Zoe to walk in on us talking?" Gillian shot back at Cal.

Cal turned to her, reaching his arms forward and gently placing his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her with apologetic eyes and she smiled, nodding her head. He dropped both arms to his side and grasped Gillian's hand. Turning toward Zoe, he grinned. "Yes, Gill and I are getting married." Gillian gave his hand a quick squeeze and turned to look at Zoe too.

"Well, well, well. Could've won a lot of money off that one," Zoe smirked, walking further into the room.

Gillian quirked an eyebrow, "You mean off of us getting married?"

"What else would I mean?"

"Knock it off, Zo," Cal told her.

"No," Gillian replied, looking at Cal. "I want to hear what she has to say." She turned back to Zoe. "Why would you make a bet on that?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Gillian. You know why. You and Cal were inevitable – even I knew that."

"What the hell, Zoe!" Cal said loudly.

She laughed, "Jesus, Cal. You need to lighten up a bit. I didn't say it to start an argument. I just mean you and Gillian have been in love with each other for ages, whether or not either of you wanted to admit it."

Gillian looked taken aback. She at first thought Zoe was trying to play the vindictive, bitchy ex-wife, but she could tell there was actually no malice behind her words. She hesitated a moment, not sure if she should venture into this territory, but curiosity got the better of her. "Zoe, just exactly how long do you mean by 'ages'?"

"If you're asking whether or not I mean as far back as you still being married to Alec, then yes," Zoe replied simply.

"But I wasn't…We…I would never…" Gillian trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I'm not saying you and Cal ever did anything, of course, or even that you would have," Zoe stated. "You and Cal just have this gravitational pull toward each other. So when Emily told me that you and Alec were getting a divorce, I knew it was only a matter of time."

Cal tilted his head to the side and eyed his ex-wife wearily, "What are you playing at, Zoe?"

Zoe shrugged and gestured outward with her hands, palms facing up. "Nothing. I'm just not surprised, is all. By the way, I assume Emily knows about this?"

"Of course she does! We told her yesterday before dinner. She was like a kid in a candy store, she was so excited!" Gillian grinned.

"Right then, now that that's outta the way. Why are you here, Zoe? You don't exactly just stop by randomly," Cal questioned, changing the subject.

"Oh, I just dropped by to tell you that Em and I are going shopping this afternoon. She texted me last night and asked if I'd take her," she replied.

"You could have just called to tell me," was all he said.

"But what fun would that be, Cal?" she smirked.

"Cal, we have a meeting in 15 minutes that we need to prepare for," Gillian interrupted.

"Aye aye, captain," he turned to her, smiling, before turning back to Zoe. "Nice of you to drop by, Zo. This little gathering has been fascinating. See ya when you drop Emily off later." He gripped her elbow lightly and started leading her back to the door.

"Oh. So eager to get rid of me!"

"Yes, actually. This meeting is extremely important. We can't afford to muck it up," he told her.

She stepped through the doorway and into the hall. "Okay, well, I'll see you this evening sometime." Just as she was about to take another step, she stopped and looked back around at Gillian. "Oh, and Gillian, congratulations!"

Gillian smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Zoe."

"And for the record, I'm not talking about the engagement."

She looked back at the woman, confused. Suddenly she realized what she meant and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What? How…"

"All women look like that when they're expecting, you know," she replied, then turned back around and walked swiftly down the hall.

* * *

You know what to do. :)


	19. That naughty little line

First I just want to take a moment to say just how much FOX fucking sucks. Lie to Me is the ONLY one of my favorite shows for which I write fan fiction, so that should be testament to exactly how near and dear to my heart the show truly is. The fact that there won't be a fourth season is evidence that the people who run that TV network are nothing but quacks. Seriously. Who the fuck cancels a show after it wins not one, but TWO People's Choice Awards? And after one of the lead characters confesses his love for another one? Fox is full of nutcases.

Second, I apologize profusely for the sporadic updates. I just graduated from college, so my life was insane this past semester. But now that I'm finished (everlasting freedom!), I should have more time. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own LtM, but Fox doesn't anymore either apparently. So Showtime! HBO! Get your shit together and one of you two pick it up so we can have all these "M" moments we've been dying to see play out. Kthxbye. :)

* * *

_She looked back at the woman, confused. Suddenly she realized what she meant and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What? How…"_

"_I looked like that when I was pregnant too, you know," she replied, then turned back around and walked swiftly down the hall. _

* * *

A very shocked Gillian stared at the now-empty doorway, unable to make even a noise, let alone actually say something. Zoe's words were echoing in her mind so loudly she didn't even hear Cal softly calling her name. It wasn't until she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently caressing her with his thumb, that her mind returned to the present.

He said her name again, "Gillian? Love, you okay?"

She shook her head to clear away Zoe's words. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just…a little shocked."

"You sure?" he asked, still concerned.

She smiled at him – a genuine smile. "Of course I'm sure." She then gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Cal wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer. She draped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again. "Now, what meeting is in 15 minutes that you failed to tell me about?"

She grinned mischievously. "Technically, there isn't one. I just wanted to get rid of her. Thanks for playing along."

"I've apparently been too much of a bad influence on you," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh you have no idea," she told him as she stepped back from him, grabbing both his hands to pull him along with her toward the doorway.

"Where are we going?" he inquired as she pulled him along with her.

"Shhhh! It's a secret," she whispered, giggling.

Cal groaned. "Bloody hell, what are you up to?" But Gillian only giggled more, letting go of his hands and turning around to walk out into the hall.

He listened to the clacking of her shoes on the hard floor for a few seconds before following her. She was heading toward his office, it seemed. His heart skipped a beat. She was going to his study. He grinned and quickened his pace.

Gillian stepped into Cal's office door and practically ran into his study. She sat down in his reading chair and propped her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. She placed her elbow on the arm of the chair and put her chin on the palm of her hand. She tapped her index finger along her jaw line in an impatient way and waited on Cal.

A few seconds later, Cal came marching in to find her already settled into his chair. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the look on Gillian's face.

Gillian stood up quickly and walked toward him. She reached around him and shut the study door, locking it. Grabbing his hands, she pulled him back toward his chair and spun him around in the process, forcing him to sit.

Although initially shocked, he then grinned at her, finally catching on to her game. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her middle, leaning his head against her stomach. He pulled back a little and his hands came to rest on each side of her hips. He slowly slipped them down her thighs to the hemline of her skirt and started pushing it higher. When she put her hands on his to stop him when it was halfway up, he let out a groan.

She chuckled as she knelt in front of him. "No, no. It's my turn today, Cal," she smirked. He groaned again. "What? You don't want me to?" she teased, as she started pulling away.

He stopped her immediately "No, no, no! Don't stop. Jesus, don't stop."

"That's what I thought," she said smugly, as she placed her hands on his knees. He jumped at her touch. She slowly reached her hands up his thighs, causing him to lean his head against the back of the chair and sigh. "Unbuckle your belt, Cal," Gillian ordered in a soft voice.

Keeping his eyes closed, he moved his hands to his belt buckle and slowly unfastened it. He started to unbutton and unzip his jeans when she stopped him. His eyes shot open. "I didn't tell you to do _that_, now did I?"

Cal looked at her with impatience.

"Good things come to those who wait, Cal," she said with a smirk.

"The longer you tease me, the shorter it'll last," he shot back.

"The longer I tease you, the better it'll feel," she retorted. And with that, she cupped his erection through his jeans and squeezed him gently. He let out a loud groan. "Feel good?" He merely hummed in response. She undid the button and unzipped his jeans, but didn't pull them down his legs. Instead, she reached underneath the elastic band of his underwear and gently wrapped her fingers around his hardening manhood. She lightly squeezed her hand in a pulsing rhythm and as his body jerked in response, he grunted and opened his eyes.

"Damn it, Gill. Please," he whispered in an urgent tone.

"Please what, Cal?" she whispered back.

"Please put your mouth on me. I want to feel your tongue on my cock, love." He was nearly begging.

Gillian smiled and tugged down his underwear along with his jeans. "This what you want?" she asked him as she touched her tongue to the tip of his cock.

"God, yes! More, Gill," he pleaded.

She slipped the whole tip of his cock into her mouth and closed her lips around him, sucking gently. She stuck the tip of her tongue to the sensitive spot on the underside of the head and he squirmed. She did it again and his hands shot out to the back of her head, forcing him further into her mouth. She nearly gagged and his cock fell from her mouth.

"Christ! Sorry, love! Little overeager there. It just feels so good when your pretty little mouth is on my cock," he apologized.

"S'okay," she responded with a smile. "I know how much you like it when I tease that spot. I like seeing you lose control for once."

"Feel free to continue then. Put my hard dick back into that mouth and suck it for me," he grinned.

"Wow, such dirty talk! I think you need to be punished for that, Cal," she replied. With that said, she put Cal's cock back into her mouth.

* * *

"Have you seen Lightman or Foster?" Loker asked Torres, walking back into the lab. "I checked both their offices but can't find either one of them."

"Did you look in Lightman's study? He tends to hide out in there when he doesn't want to be bothered," Torres responded.

"Well, I didn't actually check because the door was…Oh!" he mused.

"Want to go on a little adventure?" she asked with a grin and stood up.

"Oh, we are so going to get fired for this…" he mumbled, yet followed her anyway.

* * *

Cal moaned softly, thrusting his hips upward. "Love, you are really good at that, did I ever tell you? I swear if I didn't concentrate, you'd make me come in 2 minutes flat."

Gillian stopped what she was doing and looked up at him innocently. "There's nothing wrong with that, Cal. Doesn't make you any less of a man. It just means I'm really, really good." She smiled sweetly at him and, still looking him in the eye, put her mouth back around the head of his stiff member. She sucked gently and gave his balls a light tug.

He gasped. "Shit! Yes, Gill. Yes, yes yes!" He moaned again.

* * *

Torres and Loker tiptoed into Lightman's office and approached the door of his study. They heard Cal's moaning and looked at each other, eyes wide with shock.

"Do you think…?" Torres whispered.

He nodded and whispered back, "That's what it sounds like."

They heard him moan again.

"I can't believe Foster would do something like that at the office!"

"You're kidding, right? I've always had Foster pegged as a freak in the sheets," he smirked.

"Ew. Thanks for being so crude," she replied, grimacing. He merely smirked again.

Just then, Loker's cellphone started ringing.

"LOKER!" a voice bellowed from the other side of the locked door.

* * *

You know what to do! I could use some cheering up after hearing the news last week. :/


	20. We control the line

This chapter is really short - just a head's up. But I figured you'd rather have something than nothing! :)

Disclaimer: FOX can kiss my ass.

* * *

_Just then, Loker's cellphone started ringing._

_"LOKER!" a voice bellowed from the other side of the locked door._

* * *

The instant Gillian heard the shrill of Loker's ringtone, her head jerked up to look at Cal, eyes wide with fear, and her entire body froze completely. Her nails dug into his thighs as she gripped them tighter.

He was looking past her toward the source of the sound. She flinched when Cal unexpectedly yelled out Loker's name in a menacing tone. He looked back down at Gillian. She seemed as if she was on the verge of a panic attack. He finally felt her death grip and reached for her hands, pulling them away slightly to loosen her hold on him.

Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. "Gillian, love? Take a deep breath for me. It'll be fine, I promise," he whispered to her reassuringly. "Just breathe."

Her breath came out in a shudder and she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh my god. What was I thinking? I always knew this would be a bad idea!" She was mumbling things so quickly, Cal couldn't understand her very well.

"Gill, stop it. Now," he told her, trying to calm her down. "Okay? Just relax." He looked back toward his study door.

When he opened his mouth again, she knew he was about to scream something else to Loker. "Get the hell out of my office, Loker! NOW!" The sound, despite being expected, still caused her to jump a little. Cal pulled his underwear and pants back up over his hips, buttoning them. From the other side of the door they heard a curse and the sound of footsteps running away.

Gillian stood up abruptly, looking down at him still on the chair. "Relax?" she repeated in a panicked voice. "_Relax_? Cal, one of our employees just overheard me giving you a blowjob and you tell me to relax? You've got to be kidding me."

Cal stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Gillian, we don't know that he heard us. He may have just walked up a few seconds before his phone went off."

"_Cal, he heard us!_" she hissed back at him.

"Well, then so what? This is _my_ study in _my_ business so I can do whatever I damn well please. The only person who has a say in what I do is you and if I remember correctly, you approved of this little adventure," he replied with a smile. "Regardless, we can just pretend that it never happened. Do you really think he's going to argue with us?"

"Damn it, that's what's worse! _I started this_, Cal. That's why I feel so…mortified. And disgusting," she lowered her head and looked at the floor.

He touched his hand to her chin and lifted it, forcing her to look at him. "I understand that you're so embarrassed. But disgusting, Gill? We are two adults who are madly in love with each other and free to do whatever the hell we want when it comes to our sex life. What happened to the Gillian Foster who begged me to touch her last night? Because she didn't care. I want _that_ Gillian back."

"Never again will I do _anything_ sexual with you at work, Cal. I'm drawing the line at kissing. Do you hear me?" She looked at him with determination.

"Fair enough. I understand. Now, can I have a kiss before I bugger off to find out why the hell Loker was in my office?" He gave her a small smile.

He leaned in closer and kissed her softly on the lips. "It's all going to be fine, Gill. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Cal," she said, frowning.

"What's that mean, love?" His eyebrows shot up in genuine surprise.

"Well, it's Loker. You know how he can be." She looked worried.

Cal looked relieved. "I _promise_ it'll all be okay, love," he repeated.

"Okay," she replied with a half-hearted smile.

Cal stepped around Gillian and toward the study door. She grabbed his hand as he moved away, pulling him to a stop. He looked back at her.

"One more thing. Don't fire him. We need him, okay?" Her tone was pleading.

She let go of his hand. He nodded once, acknowledging her request, before unlocking the study door and stepping through it in one fluid movement.

* * *

AN: I just kind of felt like telling you, my lovely readers and reviewers, that I've only been continuing to write this story because you love it so much. I haven't been in a writing mood in the last few months, so I struggle through every chapter just for you, my fans. :)


	21. Consequence of the line

A long awaited chapter that's short. Sorry. :( Running out of steam with this story, but I'm going to try and change up my writing habits a bit and see if it helps any. Let's hope so, so that you get lucky again, very soon! :)

Disclaimer: FOX didn't want them anymore, so I'm claiming them as my own. HA. Suck it, FOX!

* * *

_"One more thing. Don't fire him. We need him, okay?" Her tone was pleading._

_She let go of his hand. He nodded once, acknowledging her request, before unlocking the study door and stepping through it in one fluid movement._

* * *

Cal stormed down the hallway in search of Loker, quite ready to tell him off for being in his office when he clearly wasn't there.

* * *

Gillian sat down heavily on the nearest chair. She leaned forward, elbows on her knees, head in her hands. She massaged her temples gently and sighed. "What the hell is wrong with me?"she whispered to the empty room around her. She stood up suddenly, slapping her thighs in frustration. She sighed heavily again and walked toward the study door and into Cal's office.

She timidly stuck her head through the door way, looking and listening for signs of someone nearby. When she heard nothing, she quickly headed out of his office and into the nearest restroom. Once inside, she locked the door behind her. Turning on the faucet, she scooped water into her mouth to rinse it out. Though she didn't mind how Cal tasted, she was simply too disgusted with herself. She needed to make his taste go away so she could continue on with her day and hopefully forget anything had ever happened.

Oh who the hell was she kidding? She'd never forget the fact that one of her employees had caught her giving Cal a blowjob in his study. And neither would he.

* * *

"Loker! LOKER!" Cal yelled as he approached the video lab.

Loker immediately stopped tapping on the keys when he heard Lightman's voice. He spun around in his chair and swallowed hard. "Lightman. What's up?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What the hell were you doing in my office?" he fumed.

"Uh, well, uh. You see, Torres and I…" he stammered.

"Fascinating story. Really. Now, where's that radical honesty you used to practice? I'd like a bit o' that right now."

He swallowed hard again. "Right. Um, well I came into the lab here, asking Torres if she'd seen you or Foster, since both your offices were empty. She asked me if I'd checked your study. So, we had to go through our office to get to your study and check if you were there…"

"Torres was with you? Fuck!" Cal swore and ran his hands over his face.

"Uh, yeah…" he trailed off.

"How much did you hear?" Cal demanded.

"What?" Loker asked, caught off guard by the question.

"How. Much. Did. You. Hear?" he repeated, pausing between each word.

"Only enough to know what was going in there and to figure out Foster's more of a freak than we thought…" he stopped speaking suddenly and his eyes went wide.

Cal was about to slap him upside the head when he saw Loker's expression. He turned around to see Torres suddenly standing in the doorway.

"You, too? You heard it all?" he asked.

Torres gave him a half shrug. "Well, not all I don't think, but yeah, we could tell pretty quickly what was going on in there." She blushed and looked away, obviously embarrassed.

Cal menacingly pointed a finger at Torres, "YOU know nothin'. Foster thinks it was just Loker outside that study door and she's gonna keep thinkin' that because she's fucking humiliated enough as it is. Got it?" He looked sternly back and forth between the two.

"So I'm not fired?" Loker asked, looking hopeful.

"Only because she begged me not to," he replied with look of regret. He turned toward Torres and then looked back at Loker one last time. "Not a word about what happened. Got it, Loker?"

"Yep. Got it, boss."

Cal motioned for Torres to get out his way as he left the video lab and headed back to his office.

"Holy shit, that was close. I thought for sure we were both goners." Loker breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're lucky Foster has a certain level of control over Lightman or you'd have been fired ages ago," Torres replied, looking smug.

"Shut up."

* * *

If any multi-chapter story veterans would like to pass on some writing tips, I AM ALL EARS. ;)


	22. Talking sense about the line

Another chapter! And so soon! I find chapters easier to write if I keep them around 1000-1200 words, so the chapters will be shorter now. But you'll get them more often (I hope).

No disclaimer here. Not after those bastards at FOX 404'd the website. Assholes.

* * *

"Gill?" Cal called out her name as he walked back into his office, expecting to find her still in his study. "Gillian?" He called out again, not receiving an answer. _Where well the bloody hell did she go?_ he thought to himself. As he turned around at the study door, about to leave his office in search of her, he nearly ran into her.

"Gill! There you are. Where'd you go?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"Oh, I, uh, just went to the restroom is all," she replied simply, but Cal didn't miss her swallow out of guilt.

"Yeah? You okay, love?" he inquired.

"I just, uh, wanted to _wash_ _up_ a bit, Cal." Her tone was clearly meant to tell him to leave it at that.

"Right, well. You got something inside that pretty head o' yours you wanna share?" He was clearly trying to deal with everything already. He figured she didn't want to discuss it right now, but hell, it was worth a shot.

"No, but I have something I think I want to share with you," she gave him a small smile.

Cal swallowed quickly, a little out of fear. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the study again, sliding the door not-quite-closed behind them. He moved to the couch and sat down, pulling her to sit on his lap. "You're scaring me a bit, Gill."

She lovingly placed her palm on his cheek and looked straight into his eyes. "What I want to share with you isn't scary. I promise," she whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't you dare do that!" she told him, instead of continuing with where she had been heading. "You thought I was going to tell you we had to slow things down? Or that I didn't want to get married, didn't you?"

Cal couldn't look her in the eyes. She could see the guilt all over his face.

"Cal Lightman, look at me." He looked up at her, slightly teary-eyed. "I'm going to keep telling you this until it gets through your thick, stubborn head, okay? _I love you more than anything_, do you hear me?"

He looked down again.

"Goddamn it, look at me!" she demanded.

Immediately he jerked his head back up at her, shocked at her use of profanity.

"I love you so much, and trust me, if I didn't want to be with you, you'd sure as hell know it by now. I know you think, at least sometimes, that you don't deserve me or that I'm too good for you. Well, I've got news for you, Doctor. You don't get to make that decision, _I do_. And you know what I think? I think it's time you stop listening to that stupid, fucking self-deprecating voice inside your head and start listening to _me_, your future wife. I am a grown woman and I know what I'm doing. My heart wants what it wants, Cal, and I hate to break it to you, but you don't get much of a say in that."

He blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and looked down yet again. "I'm sorry," he whispered so low that she barely heard him.

Tilting his head back up with her hand, she forced him to look at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. But, if you can't believe what I'm telling you, what I'm _showing_ you, each and every day, how are we ever going to make this work?" She sighed and blinked away the tears that had come to her eyes, too. "You want to believe something, Cal? Believe what I'm saying to you, because right now, I win over that stupid voice inside your head, okay? _I win._"

Gillian leaned her forehead on his and sighed. A few seconds passed before she leaned back again and looked at him. She tilted her head slightly and gave him a small smile. She moved her thumb and placed it gently on his bottom lip, slowly grazing it back and forth.

He reached a hand up and stilled her movements, then placed a gentle kiss on the pad of her thumb. "I love you, Gill. So bloody much. And some days I just think I'm going to wake up and all of this will've been a dream. I'm fucking terrified of losing you." He took his hand in hers and placed them both over his heart.

She teared up again. "I know. But I'm not going anywhere, Cal. I promise. I'm going to marry you and I'm going to have your babies. And we'll live sickeningly happy together the rest of our lives."

Cal smirked. "That's a long time to have to put up with me, love."

Grinning back at him, she replied, "I think I'm up for the challenge."

"Is that what you wanted to 'share' with me, Gill?" he looked at her intently.

"No, I wanted to say that I think, in lieu of certain, uhm, recent events, we should go ahead and tell the staff that we're getting married. I'd rather have Loker talking about that in the office than…" she trailed off and looked away, blushing.

"Than what?" he asked knowingly.

Gillian looked back at him and frowned, her jaw slightly clenched. "Don't make me say it."

Cal licked his lips, anticipating her response.

She sighed, frustrated that he was forcing her to say it outloud. "Fine. I'd rather he talk about us getting married than the fact that he overhead me giving you a blowjob this morning. Happy?"

"Well, not exactly. There wasn't really a happy ending, so…" he replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Immediately she slapped him on the arm with as much strength as she could manage in her current sitting position. "Don't be such a jerk, Cal. And for that remark, there _will_ be no happy ending for you. Not even tonight."

Cal groaned. "Oi! I was only joking, love. C'mon. What if I give you a couple of happy endings first?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That wasn't funny and you know it. But…maybe. We'll see how good my happy endings are," she said with an air of finality, standing up.

Cal immediately stood up and put his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "So now we're gonna tell the lot about us going off the deep end, huh?"

"Yes, but no mention of me being pregnant. I don't want to jinx it, okay?"

"'Course not, love. Me neither. By the way, does this mean you've chosen a ring?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she giggled. "The first one."

"Which was…? I'm a man, Gill. I don't remember details like which one you opened first," he replied, hugging her closer and nuzzling her neck.

Gillian scoffed. "Yes, you do."

"Okay, okay. I lied. I do remember," he confessed. He spun her around in his arms and kissed her gently. "Now let's go tell the kiddies, yeah?"

She kissed him again, a little more forcefully this time, and couldn't suppress grinning against his lips. She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go tell everyone."

* * *

Just so you can see it again, here's the description and link to ring #1. Just copy the link and remove the spaces! :)

¾ karat round-cut diamond ring with three rows of diamonds on each side; the first rows with two diamonds and the other two rows with one diamond each.  
http : / / whitegold- engagementrings. com/ wp-content / uploads / aes/ White-Gold-Engagement-Rings-Jewelry-Bands_611 . jpg


	23. The line reconsiders

Huge thanks to everyone who's still reading this story and even more to those who still review! I hope I can manage to still keep up after my international move next week. :)

* * *

_She kissed him again, a little more forcefully this time, and couldn't suppress grinning against his lips. She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go tell everyone."_

* * *

Gillian turned back toward Cal's office door, her hand in his. As she took steps toward it, she felt a gentle resistance. She stopped and looked back at him, surprised.

"You got the ring with ya? I don't want to tell everyone if you don't even have the ring to put on," he reasoned.

She smiled and nodded, "Of course I do. They're both in my purse actually. I'll go get it while you round up everyone." Turning back toward the door, she stepped forward again only to meet resistance once more because Cal still wouldn't let go of her hand. She spun around to face him fully, her facial features etched with concern. He was frowning slightly. "Cal? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, as if he was trying to shake away some of his thoughts. "Nothin', love. Just haven't quite worked out what to say yet."

Afraid he wasn't being quite truthful, she hesitated slightly, choosing her words carefully. "You know, we don't have to tell them yet if you don't want to." She took both his hands in hers. "Though I don't really know of any reason to wait…" she trailed off, looking down as she said those last words.

"Hey." His tone was gentle, soft. She looked back up at him. "I _want_ to tell them. It's just…well, aren't people usually nosy about this stuff? Don't they always ask how a bloke proposes? What am I supposed to tell them, love? 'Oh, I asked Gill to marry me in the car, right after we found out she was pregnant with twins?'"

Biting her lip, she thought for a second, then nodded. "You're right. I didn't think about that. So…either we don't tell them right now, or we tell them I'm pregnant, too? There's no happy medium here, is there?"

Cal grimaced. "Well…"

"Well, what?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"There's a problem there too, love. Seeing as they're gonna wanna know how I proposed and all, when we tell them, they'll think I only asked you to marry me because I knocked you up." He grinned as he said the last part, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting on her lower back.

Her new proximity to Cal forced her to lean back slightly to look at him properly. She considered his thought process for a few moments. "So, what do you suggest, Doctor Lightman?"

"Well, we can make up something, which they obviously won't believe, or we just don't tell them any details." He grinned, satisfied with his response to her question.

"Right. Well, if we tell them only that we're getting married, what about when they find out I'm pregnant? They're just going to think the same thing then, you know. They're capable of doing the math, Cal." She replied, frowning.

"So what do you propose then?" he countered, frowning back at her.

Gillian sighed and pulled away from him, plopping down in a nearby chair. "Well, I guess we don't have a choice but to tell them everything up front." She looked up at him and he could see the worry in her eyes. "But…Cal, I'm still in my first trimester and I don't…I'm afraid…" She looked back down. She took a deep breath and glanced up at him again, her eyes brimming with tears. "What if…"

Stepping toward her, he reached for her hands and pulled her up into his embrace again. "Shhh, love. Don't do that. Don't go there, okay?" He held her to his chest, trying to soothe her. "Let's just wait until you're comfortable telling everyone about the pregnancy. We don't have to rush anything, love."

She sighed and nodded against him. "I don't want people to know until I know for sure…" She started to choke up again, so she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Until I know for sure that the pregnancy is going to stick."

He lifted up a hand and cupped her jaw with it, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Then we'll wait, love. I'll do whatever you want," he told her softly, smiling. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you, Gill," he murmured against her lips.

"Ditto," she whispered back, and he felt her lips turn into a smile.

* * *

When I started writing this chapter, I realized some errors in both my writing and characterizations. It's not like Gillian to jump at doing something without thinking through it first and it doesn't make sense for her to tell people about her high-risk pregnancy when she's only 8 weeks along, no matter how excited she is. Maybe I'm wrong in my assumptions for characterization, but that's how I feel.

And just so you know, I have no end in sight for this story yet. I know where I'm heading, but not how long it'll take to get there. Just putting that out there. :)


	24. The line gets lucky

I'm not at all pleased with this chapter, but I suppose I never really am. I haven't read through it much, so if there are errors, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get something out to you as quickly as possible since I first published this stories two years ago today and because I haven't posted in months!

I hope this chapter isn't too terrible! I think I ended at a slightly awkward spot, but maybe it's just me...

* * *

_He lifted up a hand and cupped her jaw with it, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Then we'll wait, love. I'll do whatever you want," he told her softly, smiling. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you, Gill," he murmured against her lips._

_"Ditto," she whispered back, and he felt her lips turn into a smile._

* * *

Gillian tried to avoid Loker as much as possible the rest of the day. In an effort to do so, she tried to simply stay in her office doing paperwork and working on finances. She hated doing it most of the time (mostly because Cal couldn't be bothered to help), but after that morning's incident, doing all the administrative stuff far outweighed the embarrassment of running into Loker. She kind of felt silly for it, but she also knew that how she felt was perfectly natural.

It was nearly four o'clock when she finally looked up from the piles of papers strewn across her desk, only to find Cal standing in the doorway of her office and looking at her with a smirk playing at his mouth.

She instantly smiled at him. "What?"

"You been sittin' at your desk all day, love?" he asked knowingly.

She shrugged. "So? Someone has to keep up with the paperwork around here, since you obviously don't." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Oi, I resent that. But you're avoiding Loker, aren't you? Too embarrassed to see him, eh?" he smirked.

"I wasn't," she started to say.

"Liar. You may be my blind spot a lot of the time, Gill, but you're a terrible liar, which you know."

"So what if I am? Avoiding him, I mean," she responded, standing up and making her way toward him. He stepped further into her office, meeting her somewhere in the middle between her desk and the door. "At least I got work done today. Counts for something right?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe. Perhaps your hard work should be rewarded, then," he replied, turning his head slightly and placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Mmm, at home, yes. Most definitely not here," she told him, pulling back a bit to give him a stern look.

He smirked at her. "'Course not. I'd have to be bloody stupid to try and do anything at work again."

"And yet you just kissed my neck, Cal!" Gillian stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, 'cause it was right there and oh-so-tempting, love," he replied, as if it had been obvious why he'd kissed her neck.

"Mmhmm. Sure," she rolled her eyes.

"Can't I be loving and romantic without you thinking I'm tryin' to cop a feel or somethin' all the time?" retorted Cal.

"That's not your usual style," she smirked.

Cal grinned, "Well, 'course not, but I like to keep things exciting and new."

Gillian raised an eyebrow and shook her head no, smirking again. "Didn't you say one time that people don't change? Or was that me?"

"Both of us, probably, but I hardly consider that a change, love. Perhaps I just haven't really revealed all of myself to you," he replied, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Oh yeah?" she replied, giving him a knowing smile.

"Oh yeah. Why don't you let me take you home and show you just how romantic I can be?" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ah ha! So you _are_ just trying to get into my pants!"

"Skirt."

"What?" She looked at him, slightly confused.

"You aren't wearing pants."

"Figure of speech, Cal," she replied, rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless.

"So whaddya say? Can I take you home and romance my way underneath that tight skirt of yours, love?"

"What makes you think, after what happened this morning, that I would let you even come close to getting underneath it?" she asked sincerely.

"Because you know perfectly well what my tongue is capable of doing and how far I would go to make it up to you with it," he stated simply.

Vivid images flashed through Gillian's mind of the countless orgasms and ridiculous amount of pleasure he had in fact given to her, especially with his tongue. She bit her lip and suppressed a moan, letting it come out as a satisfied sigh instead.

He didn't miss her expression, of course, or the dilation of her pupils. "Aye aye. I think that's a yes." He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Oh the things I'm going to do to you tonight, love."

Gillian smiled and then stepped back from him. "Let me just organize the rest of these papers and we can head out, okay?"

"I'll be waiting in my office, Gill," he said with a smirk as he turned and walked out of her office.

* * *

"Mmm, that feels nice," Gillian said softly, her voice muffled by the pillow her head was on. Cal was currently sitting astride her thighs, while she was lying on her stomach on the bed so that he could massage her aching back.

"Your back probably wouldn't hurt so much if you stopped wearing those heels, you know," he replied jokingly.

"Gotta wear 'em while I can. Pretty soon, I won't be able to," she justified, turning her head slightly on the pillow so he could hear her more clearly.

He could only see half her face in the current position she was in, but he didn't need to and he didn't even need to look up to tell that she was smiling. He smiled too, then moved his hands to either side of her shoulders, leaning to speak in her ear. "Aye aye, but if your back's already hurting, perhaps it's time to start wearing shorter heels, love." He leaned back up and resumed his handiwork on her lower back.

Gillian only "hmm'd" in response.

"Was that you agreeing with me? Or dismissing what I said?" he asked, smirking and thinking he already knew the answer.

Muffled laughter. "I think you already know the answer to that, Cal."

"You're gonna wear them as long as you can, and then beg me to give you a massage each time, aren't you? What if I stop giving them to you?" he was still smirking and she could hear it in his voice.

She gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

He stopped all movement with his hands. "You sure 'bout that, love?"

"Yes."

"Well I did just stop. What are you going to do about it?"

She started turning over, immediately forcing him to briefly lift his hips off her legs. Within two seconds, she was lying on her back, smiling up at him. "You're not gonna really stop. Wanna know how I know?"

He looked at her, silently indicating he'd like a response.

"Because you get lucky after. There's no way you'd stop if you knew it would almost always lead to sex." There was a glint in her eye.

"Are you saying if I don't give you back massages, you're gonna withhold sex? That's bloody blackmail, that is."

"Nuh uh," she grinned.

"Does that also mean I'm going to get lucky right now?" he grinned back.

"Mmm, maybe. You promised you'd make up to me after this morning, so I know _I'm_ at least going to get lucky. You might get lucky in the process too, though."

He laughed and then his expression suddenly became more serious.

"What?" she asked, looking at him, confused.

He smirked, "Nothing, really. Just had a flashback to this morning. Thought you were gonna kill me after."

Gillian made a noise of disgust. "Can we please stop talking about that? Let's focus on right now."

"Aye aye. And what's happening right now?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm getting lucky," she answered, biting her lip.

"Yes you bloody are," he said, falling over to lie alongside her and kissing her.

The kiss started sweet, gentle even, but quickly turned passionate. Their tongues battled together as Cal slipped his hand down her shoulder and arm and finally to her hip, where he slid his hand halfway under the waist of her yoga pants. He didn't feel the elastic of any panties. He groaned and broke away from their kiss. "No knickers this time?" She opened her eyes and smiled shyly at him.

"Well, I only wear yoga pants around the house, so what's the point of wearing any underwear with them?"

"I like the way you think," he grinned.

She smiled back at him. "Now, less talk, more action," she replied and started kissing him again.

While they were kissing, Cal slowly inched his hand toward the apex of her thighs and Gillian let out a soft moan, shifting her body slightly and bending her knee to accommodate his movements. He touched his middle finger to her clit, circling it a few times and then slipped it further between her folds. She was already very wet, which made it easy for him to slip his finger inside. She gasped with delight at his intrusion, so he quickly added a second finger, curling them upwards to press against her g-spot.

Gillian moaned loudly against his lips. "Mmmm. Cal, you always know exactly where to –" Her words stopped in their tracks when she gasped as he pressed his fingers against the spot over and over again, making her arch her back and cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god yes! Right there, Cal!" she encouraged him.

Instead of indulging her, he withdrew his hand and started shifting his body, which earned him a surprised, then horrified expression from Gillian. But she quickly realized what he was planning to do, so she started frantically shoving her pants down her hips, kicking them away and off the bed.

"Put a pillow beneath your hips, love," he said in a low voice dripping with both lust and love.

He only had her put a pillow underneath her hips when he planned to spend a long time with his head between her thighs. She reached over to grab a pillow and, lifting her hips, quickly readied herself for him again.

Before putting his body between her legs, he sat back on his knees and looked at her for a few seconds, which was just long enough for her to start feeling awkward.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused about why he was hesitating.

"Nothing. Just appreciatin', is all," he told her with a smile

"Other ways to appreciate, Cal," she replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

Cal was immediately surprised at her insinuations, and Gillian could tell his reaction was genuine. It seemed like the longer they were together, the naughtier she was becoming in bed. He liked that. In fact, he liked that a lot.

"You know, I think I'm corrupting you, but this time in the absolute best way possible," he told her, flashing his trademark lopsided grin.

"How do you know I haven't always been this dirty?" she quickly replied. "Now, what did I already say? Less talk, more action." She smiled, a glint in her eye.

"My pleasure, love," he told her as he immediately set back to work.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I feel like this chapter might be pure rubbish. haha

Also - Happy Christmas to you and yours, if you celebrate it, that is! :)


End file.
